Max Trial 1
by DeltaPapaLastCharlie
Summary: An alternative reality in the Universe of Skyrim.


Chapter One

Disowned

'Even I could not foresee the arrival of one of the greatest naval powers in the history of the world. It's efforts unified all the island. From sea to shining sea if you will. It unified the land by placing Gods second to what needed to happen. Emperor Crassius was a smart and ruthless man. Leading his forces to victory by defining the goals of the empire.'

Warlord Coruel, God of War

Questions with War, Year 499,999 of the First Era

The sky was a dull grey with fog closing in on the city surrounding the fortress. It was a spring morning and a cool breeze blew from the north. A boy of about fifteen walked forward. The boy knew that it was unlikely for the day to get any warmer, he knew he could not go to what he had called home. The city he walked into was silent, dawn always made the city silent. In the persistent ominous silence, he recalled why he was here. The boy impulsively disobeyed his father, and when the father confronted him about it he slapped him. The boy kept walking his own path. Two figures watched him from a temple along the street.

'That is the person who will fulfill our needs.' The Woman said to her companion.

'He looks fit enough. How will we know if he gots what it takes?' The man said studying the boy. 'The last one was murdered in his sleep.'

'He was assassinated by Carn,' She replied instantly, 'He will be trained to be a professional soldier.'

'So be it, when do you want him?' the man asked, even though he knew the answer.

'Before the end begins.' And she disappeared in a shroud of black mist. After a minute, the other did as well. In the distance, the boy turned to the temple and spoke.

'Now what' Max said aloud though there was no one to answer.

* She appeared on a strait carpet heading to an altar with lighted pedestals on both sides. The altar was simple in it's design, but flawless in the granite it was made of. The room seemed to go on forever in it's darkness. Massive stone pillars were in place every forty paces. As she approached the altar, she heard rustling as a large body crawling across the floor. She dropped to one knee at the altar and bowed her head.

'You were correct, Master, he is indomitable and will not bend to his father's will.' she said to the darkness beyond the light.

'Do you believe he will be up to the task, Milady?' The darkness answered in a dry, deep, detached voice. 'This is not the time for half measures or mistakes.'

'Master, he carries a blackiron trinket that drains him of his magic. It is now an unconscious habit of his to carry it.' She replied with her head still bowed, 'The Fates tell me that his destiny is his own. If they cannot guide his actions, how are we to control him? Sir, I know your plan is infallible, but I don't like the prospect of a cracked crossbow at my side.'

'Have you spoken to the boy?' The tone changed, she noted the time and place, to an almost caring, compassionate but still a dry, arid voice, 'His power can reside in his simple words. 'Cracked crossbow?' Ha! His aim may be his own but he will not deny my will.'

'No, I have not.' In her usual detached, objective voice, 'None have, yet.'

'It is not my will to subjugate him but if the need arises.'

'I will continue to monitor his progress. He may be the one with the power to free you but will you have the power to destroy them? I believe that power you hold will not be enough to bind them.'

The darkness snorted and hot smoke swept around the altar. The fire on the pedestals died instantly in the acrid air. A new light took their place, a dark, almost blood red. The woman looked up into the massive crimson eyes set a hundred paces away enveloped by scaly black brows.

'I will break them!' The reptilian figure roar shaking the air itself.

Max pulled out a little trinket from his cloak. It was a little blackiron statue of a boy. The boy was small but happy standing there with his eyes closed. It was a little thing, but to Max it was home. The boy looked helpless and weak; however, Kristopher said the boy was strong in that way.

He decided to continue to the town square of the city, where he knew some recruiters would be. The boy's name is ex-prince Maximus Crassius. He was tall with a broad build, sharp facial features. He wanted to be a soldier, a fighter, but his dad wanted him to go to the Academy. To become a scribe, an engineer, or a priest. Maximus wouldn't let anyone decide his path, that is something for him to discover and only he could do it. He walked by beggars on his way, but he wasn't afraid because he had a dagger at the ready. Sometimes beggars would kidnap children and sell them as slaves. Max didn't know if he still looked like a child so he kept his hand straying near the dagger.

As he approached the square, Max saw the enlistment tent. It was set in the middle of the square. A sergeant sat just inside the tent at a small table. A group of parents and well-wishers were standing on one side of the square while anti-war protesters stood on the other. Law enforcers stood on both sides of the square. They were armed with clubs in their hands and short swords at their hips. Violence was rare at enlistment areas, but they stood at the ready anyway.

He stepped into the back of the line with his cloth hood up. The line was moving quickly, Max heard a voice from the person in front of him.

'Bet I'll be top of the class,' She said loudly, 'I've trained with a sword since I was 7.'

She was a head shorter than Max, built for her size, and pretty with dark mystic blue eyes and a lightly tan face with black hair brushed to the side, smooth edges to every part of her face except her eyes, they were sharp. She wore a small jewel hilted sword in a fancy leather scabbard. She was, with no doubt in Max's mind, a Nobleman's daughter.

'Doubt it,' said the boy in front of her, 'sword training or no, you need to be versatile with all weapons, bows included.'

The boy was tall, broad, muscular, with brown hair and eyes, intelligent from what Max could hear, a light of defiance in his eyes. His face was riddled with boredom. He was dressed in light cloth clothes, while the girl was dressed with simple blue silken cloak. Max could only guess that he was Nobleman's candidate.

'Bows are for cowards!' She claimed. The sergeant looked up to identify the speaker, slowly standing up, his eyes alert, peeled down the line.

'Without bows, our Imperial Marines would have been slaughtered at the battle of Crona.' Max said in an informative voice.

Her head spun to identify the speaker. She hadn't heard him walk up. She sized him up quickly, and concluded that he was a big simpleton, nothing more. She pressed an attack on him because she knew boys give ground when girls were angry, at least her Dad did. She was delighted to attack him, she was bored with the other boy who (in her view) was far too simple for sophisticated conversation, while this new one looked classically educated.

'Who are you to interject into this conversation?' She demanded of the new comer

Max looked as if she had said nothing to him. Meanwhile no one noticed that the sergeant had moved behind them.

'Apparently he knows more about history and strategy than you.' Said the man in a low voice.

Max looked up from her face and saw the sergeant standing behind her. He moved very quietly for such a big person. He looked angry about the disruptive children arguing, he knew a fight could break out. He was tall, broad in shoulders and a little in the waist. His features were dark and forbidding. Next to him was a corporal with a clipboard and quill.

'You! Girl, tell me what's going on!' The sergeant barked placing his hand firmly on the other and rubbed to create warmth on this cool spring morning.

'I uh...um...' she said quietly.

'Fine, you tell me what's going on!' He ordered with some anger towards Max.

'Sir, it was a discussion about bows.' Max said normally.

'Discussions are not for recruits,' the Sergeant's voice implying for them to stop talking.

'Yes, sir' Max said.

'Both of you, names, I want them now,' The Sergeant said eyeing the two coldy, the corporal writing on his clipboard as he did so.

'Lydia Schoven,' The girl said. 'A noble family from the city.' Expressing her blood importance.

'I know about the Schovens,' the sergeant said unimpressed, 'and it's not everything nice. Your turn boy.'

Max didn't want to tell his real name, but couldn't be accepted if he lied. After a bitter moment, Max said.

'Maximus Crassius.'

The corporal stopped scribbling and dropped the clipboard. The sergeant flinched, everybody else took a step back from him. The sergeant recovered fastest. He grabbed Max by the hood he had on over his head and flicked it off revealing his face. He stood astonished for a second, then he grabbed Max by his arm and jerked him out of line. Max was then led (none too gently) to a small tent behind the main one and gestured him in. Max stepped in expecting to see no-one, to be sent to an orphanage after the proceedings had concluded. A man sat behind a small desk.

'Maximus Crassius, former prince of the empire,' The man said, 'I am Captain Nicholas Arazin, People call me The Captain though.'

'Imperial Champion Arazin you mean,' Max said invoking his title.

'Not anymore, You want to join the army,' The Captain said reading off a paper.

'Yes, Captain.' Max said nervously. 'Who could replace you.' he thought.

'You can find your ass with both hands, Kristopher, judged,' The Captain continued leaning forward, 'That's his highest compliment he can give anyone.'

'I know' He replied with, Kristopher had been Max's personal bodyguard. He was a warrior from the first imperial war, best fighter known till his hand got chopped off by an orc. His idea of retirement was being an Imperial Guard, He never spoke about combat when Max asked him except to say it has its own consequences.

'He never told me that,' Max said wondering what affiliation Kristopher had with The Captain.

'There is a lot of things he doesn't talk about,' The Captain replied looking up from the paper. 'but Kristopher isn't the target of this conversation, you are.'

'What do you want to be in the army?' The Captain asked

Max was caught off guard and The Captain repeated his question.

'I want to go to Training Camp.' Max stated hopefully.

'You need a benefactor to support you, Max.' The captain said impassively 'You know why as well as I.'

'I...Can't join, can I?' Max asked all hopes of going to the Camp virtually gone. Enlisted soldiers could by chance go if he was good but it was extremely unlikely.

'You have options to go still, you can join the Imperial Guard."

'I want to be in the Marines.' Max told him wishingly.

'Max, the marines ask for the disciplined and obedient,' The Captain said, 'and I know you're disowned.'

'I want to be a soldier, not a scribe. Not necessarily a hero, but a soldier nonetheless'

The Captain looked at him hard. Max felt the Captain's brown eyes pierce through his skin looking for truth or validation to his question. Max wondered if the Captain was going to accept his wish.

The Captain was about to reply when a messenger walked into the tent. The messenger did not look like a messenger. He was tall, built, muscular, and stood erect. He walked in, set an envelope down on the desk, saluted, turned back, and walked out. The Captain opened the envelope, pulled it out and let it fall open on his desk. The Captain looked down at the letter.

'Hmmn' Captain grunted. 'Looks like you have a supporter, report to the Sergeant with this note.'

Captain wrote the note quickly, and gave it to Max. Max looked at his face, it was like looking at a black and white painting. Max looked at the letter on the table. It had a symbol on it. Black wings around an unadorned sword through a skull in front of a black V.

'By the way, your name is Stronghold.' He said making sure Max understood him.

Max walked out of the small tent. The Sergeant read the note. His pause was worth noting to Max. The line of students was staring at him. The Imperial Royal Prince joining them at the Northern Soran Training camp. 'This is going to fun.' Max thought looking at them. Some of them showed awe, others hate.

'Get on the wagon and sit tight.' The Sergeant said distractedly gesturing to a large building on wheels.

Max walked up to the 'wagon'. He stepped onto the wagon and found that every student was sitting down on small benches that were nailed to the floor. The wagon was almost full. The boy from earlier who argued with the girl gestured for him to come sit next to him. Max complied grateful for a place to sit down at. When he sat down, Lydia turned out to sitting on Max's other side. She was looking at him in awe, wondering why he was disowned.

'So you're the prince.' The boy said as an icebreaker

'Ex-prince' Max correcting him.

'Still you must have some affiliation with the Royal Fortress, right?' Lydia asked

'Wrong, I've got none' Max answered with emphasizing the last word.

'Good, my name is Daniel.' Daniel said, looking at the paper in his hand, 'Headstrong, Daniel Headstrong.'

'Maximus Stronghold and your name is Lydia.' Max said while she was opening her mouth to speak.

'How do you know my name?' Lydia asked suspicion rising in her eyes

'I was right there when you told the sergeant.' Max replied simply. 'Plus it's a little habit of mine, finding things out and putting them together piece by piece.'

'What can you discern about me?' Dan asked wondering what Max could figure out.

'I'm pretty sure you're a nobleman's candidate,' Max said a little unsurely, 'and I based that off of what you're wearing and how you speak.'

'Nobleman's candidate, you any good with a blade?' Lydia said. 'Candidates must know how to use one to even go to the camp in the first place.'

'I was good enough to pass inspections at my Nobleman's Manor.' Dan said simply

'Who was your Nobleman?' Max asked, thinking he might know him.

'Lord Catorrat' Dan said wondering why Max wanted to know.

'I've heard about him,' Lydia said, 'He thinks he owns the Empire.'

'The way I see it' Max said, 'He doesn't own shit.'

'I know,' Dan said quickly changing the subject, 'How far is the Camp?'

'A day and a half's ride.' Max responded thinking about the conversations they were going to have on the way there.

The Camp, according to his books, was the best battle training school in the Empire. It was rumored to be built around a mountain. It had the best instructors and the newest science to training soldiers. The Captain had been made the Camp's Commanding Officer (CO) because he was the best, not to mention the oldest, soldier alive. The Captain was almost one hundred thousand confirmed years old.

'Captain Arazin. You have bent the rules.' The woman said appearing in the tent behind him, 'But it was necessary for the plan we have for him.'

'I have given him a death sentence.' He responded simply, 'If he only knew the fate awaiting him.'

'He has seen hands play at him already. Omnipotens has entered upon his dreams.' She said, 'His palace of solitude is under siege, Captain, will you defend him?'

'No, he will fight his own battles.'

The woman dispersed in a black mist again leaving the Captain alone to his thoughts.

Chapter Two

Exam

30 years later

'To test one's skills is to trial their Courage, Honor, and Integrity.'

-Sicar Tilic, Founder of the Camp

The Exams were nearly complete, Maximus Stronghold sat outside the Exam room waiting, wondering, and going over every form of fighting he could recall. He had learned a lot from the Camp. His instructors and drill sergeants did not let him know that he probably was a better fighter than most of the entire Camp. They also didn't let him on to the fact that he was also one of the smartest as well.

The Exam was a simulation to measure a student's fighting proficiencies. If passed the testee graduated, but passing meant getting a score of 90 of 200 any lower and that person is granted a choice either get assigned military duty or stay another year of training. Getting 200 was nearly impossible, but the average was 112. Everyone get tested on their first days there and everybody's last, mainly to measure individual improvement. The simulator sent 'enemies' against testees, but the longer a person lasts; the more difficult things they send. Eventually they send other races at the testee if he shows the skill to manage them. After every round you had a five minute break and rounds that last 20 minutes.

The score is determined by several factors, one they control, terrain. Every other factor is controlled by the testee. They based on skill in drills E.X. endurance, power, and intelligence which determines an 'enemy'. During the fight, a mage is telepathically 'hooked up' with to view core systems. The core systems are viewed on a hologram screen by Instructors and Drill Sergeants. The core systems are simple things that affect how the fight turns out, and they are blood-oxygen percentage, heat expulsion, breath monitors, heart rate, muscle-lactic acid buildup, and finally the brain. The brain is measured for fear primarily and that is put against testees.

Max was nervous, he was worried he wouldn't pass, he was unconsciously stretching out every muscle to prevent cramps. The Exams were going on the past couple days and he heard what others had experienced in the Exam. Giant spiders were sent against Dan in one of the rounds. Lydia had cracked in fear when they sent goblins against her, Max sat with her for over an hour and a half comforting her. His name was one of the last because many people had dropped out of the Camp. He knew he had a problem in his drills that could finish him in this Exam. He was too impulsive in a rush always wanting to make the first move and leaving his shield trailing behind his torso. Dan had found an effective way to counter his rushed attack. 1. Block with weapon 2. Hit Max in face with shield 3. Thrust weapon forward into Max's exposed ribs winning the fight.

When Max was called down he walked forward slowly a sinking feeling in his stomach. He entered the room, a man was standing next to a bench to help Max with his gear. Max hastily walked up to him. The gear went under his clothes perfectly, it was soft and felt thin. A table of armor in was brought by another man. the armor was a simple leather. Max walking, through the doors to the simulator, thought of all the things he had to remember, and counted a very long list. The simulator would change terrain every time he would walk out.

The terrain was mountainous with a pine forest surrounding the clearing he was in. In the center there was a sword and kite shield. Walking to the items, he realized that attack could come from all sides and he'd have to cover his rear somehow. As he picked up his shield he saw a steep outcropping of rocks that would give him cover from the rear. He had to start in the center of the clearing or be disqualified. That rule, he thought hating its very existence in the Exam, is what might put me at an disadvantage. He swung the shield to cover his back and gave a thumbs up with his left hand. The simulation had begun.

He, receiving the starting signal, ran for the rocks. He saw his enemies approach from the corner of his eyes. They were humans, he jump-turned to face the closest and thrusted his sword, the man's momentum carried him on to Max's sword. His face went from rage to surprise, then nothing as he fell forward. Max pulled his sword out of the body and countered an overhead swing by simply deflecting the blade away from his body. The attacker expecting more resistance stumbled off balance exposing his back to Max's downward thrust, 4 inches into the man's center back. The man grunted in pain then fell still. Max turned and ran towards the rocks. The second he reached the rocks, he turned and swung his shield down to his left hand.

As soon as he turned around, he saw three men approach a lot slower. After they saw what happened to their comrade. In arrowhead formation swords drawn out but their bucklers which Max guessed were 3ft in diameter. Their advantage; they're ten meters out and want to lure Max to them but they were shaken up and trying not to show it. So Max smiled cruelly and started towards them but not as one expect. He did a zig-zag half-run to confuse them and so that they couldn't surround him, he slammed his shield on the outside of the far right's shield, pushing his shield in. Max, pivoting a foot, swung to stab the unfortunate person through the back of the neck. A gurgling cry is what Max heard, a fit of convulsions is what he saw. Max backed away before the others could attack him.

'Come on, Max fight like a man, not a damned rabbit' The one which was leading the arrow head formation.

Max knew this trick, Lydia had done this to him, resulting in him getting beat. This time my aggression wouldn't be my downfall Max thought simply. He saw two blurry movements, each inches from his face and immediately concluded archers. He automatically put his shield between the archers and himself. Two seconds after the shield came up two arrows slammed into the shield. Two archers, Max thought he had to move in close to the remainder of the arrowhead formation so the archers couldn't fire at him easily.

Max, running for the two swordsmen, saw an opportunity worm into his situation. The leader pulled his shield back to slam into the upper side of Max's shield. Max slowing to a stop managed to draw out one of the swordsmen. Max parried a thrust aimed for his wrist with the sword. Seeing his only chance slammed the bottom of his kite shield against the man's exposed wrist, Max did so, probably breaking it. While the man fell back to nurse his broken wrist, Max picked up the man's round buckler shield, swinging it to cover his back advanced on the man who called him a coward. The man had a look of terror temporarily cross his face, then anger.

The man advanced on Max, throwing curses and insults at him. He feigned a side sweep at Max's arm. Max didn't move his shield, The man's fury mounting it's boiling point and threw his entire weight against Max's kite shield. Blow after blow slamming on to the shield. After 15 seconds of hard blows, the force slackened. Max ,feeling it, planting his feet pushed against the man's chest. Unexpecting the sudden push, the man stumbled back. Max attacked his enemy with some enthusiasm. The man going desperate threw a lunge at Max. Max placed the shield between him and the sword. The man then trying to thrust over the shield, felt something prickling in his lower chest. He glanced in shock down Max's sword placed through his diaphragm. Across his face there was rage, fear, then nothing. Max gave him no second thought as he pulled his sword out.

Max ran right against the rock face, 'I need a plan, fast.' Max thought. The archers are a couple meters back, inside the shelter of the trees. Max set his shield right against the front of his chest, Max grabbed the top of rock face and jump-pulled himself over the top. After He made it to the top and he rolled over. Max stood up, reading his sword and shield. Two armored soldiers ran at Max, probably to knock him back over the cliff. However it revealed where the archers were, but they wore heavy leather armor. The first armored man had a shield and expected Max to engage him on his left side so he put his shield there right against his torso.

Max swung his sword point first towards a hairline imperfection in the thigh piece where the padding beneath was showing. The man tried to move the shield down to intercept the sword, too late. The man fell down off the rock face and landed with a grunt as the air left his lungs. The other fighter didn't risk rushing in and held back. Max walked slowly against the fighter. The man also was loose, the man was an experienced fighter. Max fighting hard and the fighter was a samurai who was holding his own. Max knew samurais had a cultural fighting style so Max followed suit. Max ended his duel with a mercy kill under the arm, and right then the bell signaling the end of the fight rang.

* Max was fighting hard and conserving as much energy as possible, made it through thirty rounds without one flaw. The instructors looking at him through hidden barriers. They, looking interested in his fighting styles, speaking quietly about what should be sent to beat him. They spoke all at once.

'He's handling the Goblin Berserkers to easily.' Max's weapons trainer Marcus said impressed with Max's current progress. 'We need to challenge his own ability to make risk.'

'I agree, it looks like he is playing out there.' Max's battle trainer John said realizing that Max was outside average score, 'His versatility between weapons and opponents is very interesting to say the least'

'What should we send at him?' Max's Engineering instructor asked, 'He handled everything else pretty quickly.'

'Hobgoblins could very well out battle him.' Marcus said thinking about others who were overwhelmed by hobgoblins.

'We trained him to withstand rage attacks and he has not broken.' The Captain said interested in Max's own ability to negate anything they threw at him.

The Captain leaning back in his chair, looking at Max fighting a Berserker. Max relied on his enemy's own anger, Captain changing his gaze over to a painting on the wall. The painting was just a simple picture of the capital walls after they were repaired.

Something in the Captain's mind clicked. The Captain leaning forwards trying to remember, how were the walls damaged? Thousands of years ago something broke through. What was it? The Captain standing up realizing what it was.

'I have an Idea' The Captain said. Every eye and ear turned wondering what the Captain was thinking.

Max fell exhausted on the bench, a waiting private gave Max water, Max murmured thanks. He had just beaten an orc Warchief and some goblin Berserkers. His sat nursing his arm, the Warchief slammed his shield as hard as the thing could, with a warhammer. Max was certain that he would have bruises within minutes. His shoulder protested his every movement now. Max felt like oak on a mountain in the middle of a blizzard, a blow coming from one direction then a counter blow from the other. Max wanted it to be over, countering every move an opponent made was exhausting work after ten rounds.

The five minutes went by quickly, Max reluctantly stood up, pausing with the pain in his ankles. Max walking in the simulator saw an ice field. with no natural cover except a small woods fifty meters away. Max saw his weapons ten meters away, a long bow and back quiver and a pike.

'Oh great' Max whispered to himself.

He picked up the pike, it was heavy and balanced with a black steel tip. The longbow was as tall as Max. They were good weapons, Max put the spear tip in the ice swung the quiver of forty arrows across his back. While stringing the bow, the signal rang. Max glancing up saw a the trees top shifting while low ominous rumbling came from the ground. He pulled an arrow for the quiver and studied trees slowly backing away. Max listening for something suspicions heard a thunderous cracking sound as if a tree was broken in half from the forest.

A troll cleared from the woods holding a tree trunk as a club. The troll was about 6 meters tall, broad shoulders and a barrel chest, and was unarmored except for a loincloth. The branches if the tree looked like spikes in Max's eyes.

Max pulled the pike and dropped it in from of him. Nocking the arrow, the troll seemed to just notice him, Max pulled aimed for the trolls now moving waist. The arrow soared then smashed against the tree as it swung limply at the troll's side. Max nocked another arrow, aimed for the troll's neck, and fired. The arrow flew perfectly into the troll's neck, but did not hit the windpipe. The troll dropped the tree fumbling for the source of pain, pushed the arrow deeper into its body. the troll screamed in anger, pain, fear, and for revenge. It was now thirty meters away, Max had another arrow nocked and drawing back, fired. The arrow slammed into the troll's shoulder.

The troll picked up his club and charged in anger at Max. The troll swung blindly at him, it hit the snow in front of Max launching snow all over Max and the pike away from Max. Max fired at the troll's exposed stomach. The troll howled in pain as another pierced his hide, and swung his hand at Max. Max's bow was launched from the ground away from the pike. Max slammed on the Ice covered ground. Max heard a small crack from the ice.

While Max was trying to stand up, the ice broke to reveal a cavern. His shoulder slammed against the wall and it started to curve with to the base of a parabola. The ice reflected the light illuminating the base of the cavern. Max sat up pain running down his left arm. A roar above confirmed his suspicions, the troll hadn't followed him down. A few meters away was a skeleton with a rusted iron sword. The skeleton had been chewed on and had definite teeth marks etched on the long narrow bones in the leg and forearm.

Howling confirmed his suspicions: Wolves. He saw their silhouettes as they approach and began circling him. He picked up the rusty sword and began to back up. They charged, The first one was cut down with ease but the second and third and eight one brought him down.

Chapter Three

Feast

'Honor is a rare gift to be bestowed upon someone so when it is, protect it.'

-First Imperial Champion, Nataro Soto

Max woke up in his bed, His arm in a sling, Dan was looking down at him. He saw a small glance of concern then a look of unmistakable amusement. Lydia was sitting next to his bed, an art was masking fear, and Lydia was great at it, but not good enough to fool Max. Max sat up, every muscle in his body flared up, protesting his every movement. The Captain stood near the doorway looking at his trial.

'You look like shit.' Dan said amused.

'I've looked worse and you know it.' Max responded, 'You looked like someone used you as a toilet rag when they brought you in.'

'Maybe, but at least they didn't have diarrhea, your victor did though.' Dan replied lightly.

'What beat you?' Lydia asked before Max could throw out another insult, She knew these two could continue this for hours without getting bored.

Max already had an insult ready, and was caught off guard by Lydia's sudden question.

'A troll.' Max said sorely

Dan looked as if he'd been named prince of the Empire. Lydia looked at Max to see if he was pulling her leg even though she knew he hardly lied to anyone.

'No, they wouldn't send one at you.' Lydia said, 'They never sent one at anyone before.'

'There was a first time yesterday night' The Captain said, 'Max made a new record.'

'What record did I set?' Max asked feeling like total shit.

'The first person to achieve level Troll' The Captain replied. 'I thought that you could handle it.'

'What?!' Lydia yelled at The Captain, 'You had no right to do that! You can't add a new level because someone is beating your system!'

Max was surprised at her sudden outburst of anger against the Captain. Dan looked at Lydia with a blank look of stupidity in his eyes. Lydia was always rule abiding, never had she yelled at an instructor, ever.

Max saw a slight movement in the Captain's chest, and with that movement Max jumped in between Lydia and The Captain. Instantly Max regretting the sudden movement, The second he landed on his feet. Max stood up, then his legs gave out under his own weight. The Captain caught Max as he fell forward, laughing at the scene he'd just witnessed.

'The look on your face's when Lydia yelled!' He laughed,

'And, Max, when you jumped, haahaa, your legs just gave out.' Dan put in.

A second later Max and Lydia started laughing. The Captain started backing away his chest, just rising and falling quickly. He took a few steps backwards, taking a long deep breath. He looked down at Max as he steadied himself. He was proud of this young man who had shown surprising determination and exceptional self control. He also wondered if Max had something he was completely afraid of. Max's own fear level had read zero while fighting, before and after the fight he showed a fear level of one, that's it. Most fear levels hit four during the fight, and most breaking points are ten. Max never hit any of those fear scales during a fight, except the fall.

Max was so close to beating that troll, The Captain thought. He only needed to fight harder, faster, and stronger. Max learned a lot of finer tips here in his private training that every troop learned needed to. He grasp them quickly, Max could probably be an Internal or a C.O. of a Brigade, Max needs a push though. He needs a motivation that will drive him to excel.

'The exams are done.' The Captain said slowly returning to his normal voice, 'Scores will be announced with dinner, formal dress tonight.'

Later that day, on the west wall of the camp that faced a tree covered valley. Lydia and Max walked slowly in their formal clothes along the ramparts, looking out to the setting sun. Max was looking at the mountains along the valley. He'd explored every inch of those mountains, ke knew every crevasse and gulley that were hidden by the trees. Lydia loved to be here at dawn during the winter. Max loved to run up and down of every slope no matter what time of day it was.

The season was summer and the passes out of valley were flooded. Lydia was going to join the Imperial Guard, Max was going to join the Marines. Max looked east towards the Camp and back towards the mountains as the shadows climbed up the jagged edge ridges he called home.

'You could ask to switch over to Imperial Guard.' Lydia said hoping for the the one chance to change his mind.

'No, I couldn't.' Max replied shaking his head, 'And why would I? I've dreamed about being a simple soldier in the Marines for years. It'd be criminal to me to change that.'

'You could be with me.' she said simply knowing he still held an advantage.

'I've always dreamed about joining the Marines' Max said putting his hands around hers and looking into her eyes, 'I can't express my sadness for leaving you but I can't hold back. I have to stand where I'll be best at.'

Max looked from the mountains towards the Great Hall, Dinner would be at 6:30 tonight. He saw a small group of people approaching and knew the feast would begin soon and stood up. Fixing his scabbard with his one hand, his day-to-day sword was now replaced with an unadorned Gladius, he helped Lydia to her feet. His formal uniform was a simply black jacket over a white button-up, his pants was also black. Lydia's was a simple, but elegant black dress. She wore a simple saber at her side. She's beautiful, yet deadly. Max thought distractedly.

'Let's go' Max said before Lydia could come up with another comment.

Max walked down the wall to the nearest stair steps. Dan was waiting for him. Dan looked grown up but Max knew he was just like him, untested. This may be the last night that I speak to him, Max realized halfway down. Lydia walked past Dan and kept walking.

'Interesting talk?' Dan asked her and looked at Max with a confused look in his eye, 'Did I say… something wrong'

'Just like the last one,' Max replied, 'And the one before that, and the one before that one.'

They started walking towards the Great Hall. Max knew this conversation well, he'd had it with Dan. Well don't we look like a pair, two gorillas that never know how to stop when it comes to insulting each other.

'She just wants you to be safe, Max,' Dan said, 'The Marines are brutal, you know.'

'I know.' Max said thinking about his future with Lydia. 'She just doesn't know.'

'What doesn't she know?' Dan asked looking at him sharply.

'That I've made up my mind.' Max said determinedly, 'Now go to your seat, stupid.'

'If I'm stupid, you've got to be retarded, at least.'

'Hey, I'm not the one who thought it be a good idea to try to sneak out of here in broad daylight.'

'I wasn't caught, until the Captain showed up.'

The conversation was cut short because they arrived at the Great Hall. As they entered they saw their classmates sitting in their assigned seats. Max's was a nice one in the back. Dan's was all the way in the front near the Podium.

Some minutes later, The Captain stood up in front of everyone with a list of names.

'Alexandria Angler, score 102.0, She will be joining the Imperial Navy'

'Dan Headstrong, score 129.9, He will be joining the Imperial Navy.'

'Connon Pike, score 121.1, He will be joining the Imperial Guard.'

'Meditial Pike, score 121.11, He will be joining the Civil Defence Police in Cornithia.'

'Opidian Quickhand, score 110.8, He will be Joining the Civil Defense Police in Mediral'

Some time later.

'Lydia Flashsword, score 115.9, She will be joining the Imperial Guard.'

'Maximus Stronghold, score 167.209, He will be joining the Imperial Marines corps.'

'Now that we are done, time to eat!' The Captain shouted as cooking staff walked around handing out meals.

Every face in the room turned towards Max, He sat quietly. Of 124 people Max scored the highest. Max, wishing he could sink into the floor, looked at the Captain pure disbelief written on his face. Lydia was looking at him, expecting him to say something. Max looked at his plate it was steak, boiled lettuce, some fruit, and some red wine. He didn't have anything to say to anyone, not yet at least.

Max ate his meal then walked out of the Great Hall, Dan followed. Max hadn't told anyone how many rounds he went through. What was it? 30 rounds. 31 if you count the troll. I won't count that.

'Let me the first to congratulate you.' Dan said 'I never thought you'd get that high of a score.'

'Thanks.' Max replied, 'I want to see the film of my rounds, I'm almost sure they got something wrong.'

'I doubt it.' Dan said definitely. 'You bested every other fighter here in one-on-one duels including me.'

'But, I also got bested by every other person at least once as well.' Max said. 'You beat me, what, eight times?'

'You beat me, what, seventy? eighty?' Dan replied honestly, 'You beat every other person here by more than one hundred.'

'I'm not the strongest, you are, I'm not the fastest, Alex is' Max pointed out. 'I'm not the smartest, Lydia is'

'No, but you have the best endurance and you seem to never run out of power.' Dan said, 'In an extended duel, you'll beat me nine times out of ten, You carry your strength, it doesn't change, you can last for hours. I can't do that. My power runs out long before yours.'

'That still leaves out intelligence.' Max pointed out, 'I can't do all the calculations in my head as fast as she can.'

'No, but she didn't take as many classes that you did.' The Captain said, 'You grasp concepts faster than anyone else here, including her.'

The Captain had heard the entire exchange, silently. So he could surprise them easily. Old campaigner's trick, he thought, Gods I miss being a soldier.

'Her fear can also lead to her doing no so intelligent things.' The Captain continued, 'Your fear level stayed at zero during every fight, while hers hit four the second the match begins. If you want to watch film go to the Officer's lounge tomorrow evening, till then, I recommend you get some sleep, fractured arms need time to heal.'

Max and Dan walked towards the Boys Barracks while joking about how they wouldn't have to wake up early. Max walked in the barracks looking at the precision that went into everything that goes on in the camp. He felt so puny when compared to it. Max fell asleep after everyone else got back from dinner. They spoke in quiet voices about how could Max score so high. Some implied teacher favoritism, other saying he must of fought for two days to get that score. Eventually the talk died down as they went to sleep.

The next morning, Max awoke it was completely black outside. The lamp had burned out. Max was used to waking up early, he quietly got dressed and made his bed in the dark. Max quietly walked outside, the morning's chill was ever present on the mountain heights, the sun wasn't even horizons. He started jogging towards the gates and beyond. It was a routine exercise for him, up the north trail along the highest points of the ridgeline then down the steepest slope. He would run around a gully then back up the towards the ridgeline, He always held first when doing these mountain runs, no one else was as sure footed as Max. He surveyed the areas where he would be running finding footholds and other ways to make it easier on himself.

Max was running back towards the camp when the sun was just starting to rise above the camp. When he got back he quietly grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and took a shower. Dan was up sharpening his sword when Max was done. Dan was too tired to talk, he didn't sleep well.

Max carried out his daily workout while others were resting and talking. He seemed disappear from them, they couldn't find him at all. They sought him in the trees of the valley but even then they couldn't find him. Dan organized the search parties to find him. Knowing that they'd be looking for him he went jogging in the woods.

Dan saw Max moving down the trails and followed him with about ten others. Dan sped up realizing what Max had in mind. He and Max had played it before, Dan had to find Max and grab him, but finding Max in the trees was no easy thing. Dan stopped and glanced at who he had with him.

'Who is extremely good at tracking?!' Dan yelled

'I'm pretty decent.' a kid named Anthony Dagger replied.

'Good you lead those four along this track' Dan said pointing down a well traverse deer trail.

'Why?' Alex asked 'We're looking for Max, not deer.'

'Max has a game where he hides and the searchers have to find him.' Lydia said remembering the old game, 'He knows these trails like the back of his hand.'

'That's why we need to split up.' Dan replied quickly

'What happens if we find him?' Anthony asked

'He'll tell you what you want to know.' Dan replied, 'But the trick is finding him.'

Max had blazed his own trails and knew decent places to hide. Of course I could always follow them till they give up, Max then remembered, Dan has some hunting instinct to know that he was being watched. What else could work? Max remembered that there was a small dry rise in the swamp, but the passes were flooded meaning the swamp was flooded as well. Max pondered on all the places he knows and Dan knows. He glanced up towards the southern ridgeline. There were trees covering the entire slope. Max remembered his training around that slope. Camping, a survival class where he had to survive two weeks with no help from anyone in the middle of winter. Weapon construction project as a history assignment where he made stone spears, so many things he did on these ridges.

Dan was moving towards the northern slope. He looked back across towards the southern slope and saw a small speck moving under the trees. he realized that the northern slope is too bare for any worthwhile cover. apart from the some trees that surround the gulley. If Max is over there, why are his tracks over here… Dan thought then it hit him in the face. Max went for a run this morning. Dan turned around and started moving down slope.

'Why are we turning around, these are his tracks!' Lydia yelled.

'Yeah, from this morning!' Dan yelled back picking up his pace.

The others, realizing the implications of what he said, started running down hill after him. Dan saw the other group moving towards and yelled that Max is on the southern slope. They were confused at first then realized what the hell was going on.

They searched all day but could not find the black-haired champion of the valley. Max had found some old caves where he went every Sixth day to train. He found an old library, full of scrolls telling him proper fight techniques and how to keep his head in a fight. Max never told anybody about these caves but he did hide them from the outside world, just in case. He covered them with a small handcrafted tablet and covered the entire area with moss. He used them now because he needed to train and couldn't if everybody was talking with him.

Max walked slowly towards the officer's lounge, the lounge was a part of the mountain the camp was built on. Max walked up the cobblestone trail that led to it. Max had never been inside the lounge. The lounge came into view when the trail seemed to level off. It was built into the mountain, dark grey stones made up the the walls and roof with a chimney on the lower left side, and the door was oak. There were no windows to look in or out. Max looked back for support though he knew there would be none. Still he had the feeling someone was watching him.

He knocked against the oaken door, there was a distorted shuffling about sound, then a distinct metal click of the door unlocking. The Captain swung the door open and gestured for Max to come inside. All the instructors were gathered waiting for Max's arrival as well as a couple people he'd never seen before. Max entered and sat down on a small chair near the center of the room. He felt out of place but did not show it in his movements. A screen was set up along the wall. The screen would play out the simulator along the wall switching positions whenever it would fit best. It began with Max's face along his estimated stats gathered from training.

It guessed power, endurance, intelligence and skill. Max watched his levels during the fights and found no error. Still it was amusing watching himself beat the simulator's 'enemies'. Some commented on Max's speed or something like that. In the last round, the Captain commented on how easily Max pulled the longbow back. Apparently it had an eighty pound draw weight.

After the film Max was about to leave when the Captain stopped Max and brought him to the people who he didn't know. There were six of them and each looked impressed with Max's skills.

'Max this is Brodicus Turcurus and Tracal Turcurus, they're twins.' The Captain said as he introduced Max to them, 'They're from the War Council and they command the Marines corps.'

'Good to meet a gifted recruit, I'm Brodicus' Brodicus said while shaking Max's hand.

'I'm Tracal and I'm delighted to have you in the Marines.' Tracal said.

'Thanks I'm Stronghold and I mean no disrespect, but why are you here?' Max asked.

'We're here because the Captain asked us to come watch film for a weapon master!' Tracal said

'And he was right, Absolutely brilliant.' Brodicus finished for him.

The Captain then turned his attention to another new face.

'Stronghold, this is Senator Crossroads.'

'Stronghold, You hear Senator but I was once a Captain of the Imperial Navy.' Senator Crossroads said.

'What fleet?' Max asked, 'Merchant, Conradic, or Batalmic?'

'Conradic, of course.' He replied honestly.

'How many years did you serve?' The Captain asked intrigued because he never knew that this Senator served before.

'Till my ship, The Truth, was decommissioned after it got puckered full of holes.' He said remembering 'So, about, 420 years give or take a month.'

'The Truth!' Max yelled. 'That ship was the flagship and you captained it!'

'Yep, right down till she was decommissioned, then it went to some merchant in the capital.' Crossroads said wishing he still had that ship.

'You and I need to talk Senator.' The Captain said, ''Cause you and I have business about those new Acts the Empire is releasing.'

'Of course.' Crossroads said nodding then went to talk to Brodicus.

'Stronghold, this is Captain Plute of East Arched Trading Company.' The Captain said.

'Hullo Maximus, Do you remember me?' Captain Plute asked, 'I was at the Palace and you and I had a discussion, remember?'

'Yeah! you told me about the business problems with the Torkans, or as you said The Salt Empire.' Max responded thinking about those days when things were simple at the Fortress.

'You had a couple suggestions about how to get business with 'em,' He said, 'and them worked! We have a small scale deal with them using your ideas, so, thank you.' he held out his hand for a handshake. Max reciprocated surprised that his ideas actually worked.

'Small scale deal, well that's better than no deal' Max said nodding, 'What about the pirate problem?'

'Those cowards still evade our Lawships, but that can't be helped.' Captain Pluke said, 'Any Ideas?'

'One, have a tradeship be full of soldiers and be alone, slow, weak, and have it look damaged.' Max responded, 'And have the soldiers leave a few survivors, so tongues wag about your tradeships being full of soldiers, understand?'

'That might work, but what about a way to stop them indefinitely.' He asked

'Can't happen.' Max responded.

'Captain, Max's plan could have pirates be wary of your actual tradeships if they can't tell the difference between a tradeship and warship.' The Captain said taking Max's plan into consideration, 'And form a convoy for your other ships.'

'I'll tell the guild about your idea, they were impressed with your last one.' Captain Pluke said, 'They might want to hire you.'

'I'm already a shareholder in your company.' Max replied, 'I can't be hired by them by law at least. Good night, Captain.'

'Max, there is one more person who wants to see you.' The Captain said getting Max's attention to the last hooded person in the room.

'Max, you know this one,' The Captain said, ' Kristopher take off your hood!'

'Kristopher!?' Max shouted, 'How's my brother, Anaster, and my cousin, Jacqueline?'

'It's me and they're doing fine, Jacqueline sent you a letter.' Kristopher said producing one from the inside of his cloak, 'And I'm impressed with the record you just set.'

'Record?' Max said confused, 'Oh, the troll.'

'No, your score is the new Student Record.' Kristopher told him, glancing an eye at the Captain, 'I thought you'd already told him, Nick.'

'No, Kristopher, I saved that for you.' The Captain replied backing up putting his hands in front of him, palms out.

'Wait, I hold the record for highest score.' Max asked while looking at Kristopher , 'I thought you did.'

'No, the Score System came after I graduated.' Kristopher replied looking down, 'The score system wasn't created till after my hand got chopped off.'

'Then I don't hold record.' Max said simply, 'Plus that record is pointless, it won't help me fight.'

'It says you're a good fighter.' Kristopher said.

'But a fight isn't won by what a score says.' Max said 'It's won by my skill in one fight, not thirty.'

'True, but it would stop some from dueling you officially.' The Captain responded.

'Nick, you speaking from personal experience?' Kristopher asked.

'Yeah, Kristopher ' The Captain responded, 'Champion equals many blue bloods who think they can unseat you.'

'Yeah, same for Coruel.' Kristopher replied.

Coruel was the Bear-God of War. His champion was supposedly some ferocious creature. Max couldn't believe Kristopher could even be Coruel's Champion. Kristopher never yelled, stuck, or acted anything like an animal.

'Max, time to go to bed.' Kristopher said gesturing for him to leave. Max obliged like a little kid.

Max walked out of the lounge and looked up, towards the Moon. He saw Moon hiding in plain sight, like most lies they hide in plain sight. You remind me of my own father Michael, Max thought, speak to the public about honor then order an assassination of an honorable person, whether he be an enemy or not, if he wasn't an enemy, Max's father would then go out to the public and artfully call tears for the memory of that person. Max was disgusted at the mere audacity of those actions.

Dan stood waiting for Max, he wanted to know how it went. Dan saw Max looking at the Moon, and figured he'd might as well go to him. Max looked affronted by the Moon. Dan knew that Max could be confusing, unattached, and cold, Max never slipped any secrets that might be told to him. It made him trustworthy, honorable, likeable, and dependable. Max had more quality to add to the ones he'd been labeled with. The one that Dan liked more than anything was his Leadership. It was made up of Intelligence, Honesty, and Cold Iron.

'How'd it go?' Dan asked.

'A lot of talking,' Max replied, 'And Kristopher was here, but I'm too tired to talk, now, in the morning I will.'

'All right.' Dan responded somewhat disappointed, but honestly did do that.

Max and Dan walked towards the Barracks, Max would be leaving tomorrow, Lydia had already left to join her Battalion, and Dan had two days left. Max walked in silence, the letter in his pocket. He was putting pieces together in his head. Max forgotten to ask who his sponsor was. Well tomorrow was going to be a good day.

Chapter Four

New Beginnings

one thousand years later

'Life was the first gift bestowed and the first to be disregarded.'

-Emperor Karti'al

A speaker was in the front of the room: the speaker was neither interested nor uninterested in the topic being presented. She was giving a report on the once Captain Maximus Stronghold. She hadn't personally known Max and all of her assumptions were biased. A history of his life, Max's character in her eyes, and insulting Max at every arrisal. As the presentation ended, Kristopher had a few questions.

'That will be all, any questions?' She said in a high pitch that was supposed to be warm but ended up annoying.

'What are you basing your assumptions about Max from?' Kristopher asked in a neutral voice.

'Documented sources that psychoanalyze Max' She replied, 'We all know he murdered those people five years ago.'

'Documented sources, documented by whom?' Kristopher replied same neutral tone.

'Markis Crant, Koral Nidear, and a few others.' She responded growing a little annoyed by this one handed simpleton. She saw herself to be above this cripple.

'Those "Historians" hated Max ever since Battle of Blood Peaks.' Kristopher said loudly for everyone to hear, dropping the neutral tone and picking up his military, arid, detached tone. 'They hated his guts because he proved that they were corrupting the youth against the Empire.'

'They were not 'corrupting the youth' he was just educating them!' She yelled.

'Brainwashing is what they were doing,' Kristopher correcting her, 'Their treasonous lies were silenced in a court of law!'

'You obviously are a simpleton!' She screamed trying to discredit him, 'You don't know Maximus or Markis and Koral, I have met them, you haven't!'

'I helped Maximus put the pair of them behind bars, Why! Because served with Max and I'm an Internal!' Kristopher shouted back.

The room went dead silent. The stunned look on her face was worth a thousand denars. Kristopher took off his cloak to reveal a falcon holding an arrow and a scroll, the Empire's insignia. People walked out of the room as quickly as they could, Internals were not unskilled or unintelligent. They were sent out to capture criminals or kill them.

'You're under arrest for embedding the seeds of rebellion in this town.' Kristopher said to the now defeated woman.

'You will be beaten, Markis is the true Emperor!' She swung a small dagger at Kristopher like a roundhouse punch. Kristopher dodged the knife by leaning back barely 10 centimeters, after the knife had passed he punched the woman with his good right hand, right in the jaw, lights out. She collapsed like a sack of potatoes. Kristopher searched her for poisons, daggers, and more importantly, plans that would incriminate her inside a diary or journal.

Kristopher brought her outside to a prison wagon. He dropped her in the back and locked it up. Kristopher walked with purpose to the front and got on. He saw next to the driver who had known Kristopher for many years now. They had both secured people like this before. The tip for this arrest like so many others had come from an ILC or Independent Listening Company. They spoke for some time about this load, oldtimes, and old jokes.

A few days later, Cornithia, the capital city of Capustan, came into view. It was evening, and the walls seemed to glow. Kristopher looked up at the mighty walls around the city. He watched those walls get built and ever since the first time he saw them, they still impressed him. Faces of stone, tall like a proud man, and tough like a soldier.

As the prison wagon approached the gates, Kristopher saw soldiers of city moving towards him. They spread quickly, spears at their sides. They were the City Police. The captain of the guard walked right up to Kristopher.

'Kristopher, the emperor wants to talk to you,' He said quickly, 'And what is in this?'

'Someone who was embedding rebellion.' He said giving him the evidence, 'take her to prison to await trial.'

'Yes, Sir.' He responded with while saluting, 'You, see to it that this prisoner gets to prison intact!'

'Yes, Sir!' A lieutenant said, ' Kristopher, you need to get to the Emperor.'

Kristopher nodded his acknowledgment, then climbed down. Kristopher walked under the arch of the gates with a new purpose. He turned down the narrow streets that lead nowhere in particular. He walked past the people lying in the stench of their own excrement. He knew a every short cut of the city. The darkness closed in around him, He still walked forwards with no shortage of confidence.

He walked out of the dark alleys into the light of one of the main streets. In front of the Outer Wall to The Crassius Hold, two men awaited for him. He walked up to them, removing his cloak. The Insignia of the Empire on his chest. They nodded and without speaking opened the hidden door. Kristopher followed them inside, shutting the door behind him.

They were in the Hidden Hold- the hidden halls, rooms, and escape routes of the castle. These were used by the servants and by the Emperor when he wanted privacy from everything. Max was one of the few who memorized these places by heart and were outside the castle. No one had as good as understanding of these passages, even Kristopher who had walked in these passages for years, couldn't light a match against Max. Max had said that there was secret passages hidden in these secret passages and is probably right. These passages were built before the Captain was alive. It was too bad that all the people who'd built them died.

The two in front of him lead him to large double doors and halted. Kristopher walked to the front and knocked twice. A similar knock sounded and the doors opened. A room, ornate in style with an arched roof just like the rest of the hidden hold, with a fireplace with two chairs facing it. Kristopher walked in while the other two stayed behind. Servants walked out as Kristopher in, the last pair closed the large doors. The Emperor sat in one of the chairs facing the fire. The emperor had black hair, black eyes, and small build. Max and him could be mistaken as twins, but Max became a soldier.

'You captured a target?' The Emperor asked looking at the fire place.

'Captured and now being imprisoned, Sir.' Kristopher replied knowing he'd caught out.

'Why?' The Emperor asked still looking at the fire.

'She was embedding rebellion against us in the people, Sir.' Kristopher responded

'Not that reason,' He said, 'People always want to overthrow Emperors, what made her different?'

'She was using Max as a point to attack the Empire.' Kristopher responded honestly and confidently.

'Were you ordered to capture her?' The Emperor said turning to face him.

'We are supposed to take down threats before they arise, with or without Emperor's permission.' Kristopher replied using a quote from The Internal Code to justify his actions.

'That is true.' The Emperor said looking away, 'But if something like this happens again, ask and I'll let you go.'

'Sir, is that all you need?' Kristopher asked feeling that they'd settled the main issue.

'No, there is another issue.' He said gesturing for Kristopher to have a seat.

'What is the issue?' Kristopher asked sitting down on the chair, thinking he'd have to get another rebel.

'It's about Max.' He said gravely, 'He is dead.'

'What!? How? When?' Kristopher shouted. Max couldn't be dead, he thought, Max was delivering Dignitaries to the port-city of Cazul!

'I received this yesterday.' He said sadly, handing Kristopher a letter scarlet ink sprayed across like it was written in a hurry.

Sir.

Max was found dead on the boat that he came in on and the cargo, whatever Max was protecting was stolen. A Dignitary told us that the ship was hit by pirates. and the cargo was stolen while Max was protecting them. An investigation has begun, and 60 ships were sent out to find the pirates. Max's body was taken before anything could be confirmed though. His body was on way to the coroner when something took it. Fog rolled in suddenly and Something big broke the wagon and took the body. The port is closed till that creature is found.

Hand of the Emperor, Brad Colts,

'The cargo, What was it?' Kristopher asked wondering what could be worth a Captain of the Imperial Marine Corps to guard.

'Max gave his life protecting new designs, officially, unofficially red cast.' The Emperor responded, Red Cast Crystals are Crystals that are more rare than plutonium. The small chest full was worth more than five tons of gold denars.

'Red Cast' Kristopher said astonished, 'What was he doing with it?'

'He reported it found by one of the Black Markets and I told him to bring it to the Empire.' The Emperor said, tears slowly rolling down his face and he didn't even realize it, 'I don't think he'd want us mourning for him but I can't stop. My firstborn son now lies dead on my orders to retrieve an inanimate object.'

'Who'd killed him?' Kristopher asked, 'He does have many enemies but still.'

'I'm not sure,' The Emperor, 'There are so many possibilities.'

'What do you want me to do?' Kristopher asked wanting to do something.

'You take those pirates, down.' He said hatred welling in his voice, 'Break every one of them so slow they'll be wishing that their parents died.'

'I leave now, Sir.' Kristopher said satisfied for now, 'I will not fail you.'

'Once you're done with them take the chest of Red Cast to his grave and leave them with him.' The Emperor said looking at Kristopher .

'Yes, Sir' Kristopher said while turning to leave, 'Who will tell Max's wife?'

'The Captain is telling her.' Michael said, 'Tell no one of your orders.'

Kristopher didn't answer, save a nod, He walked forward, tears walking down his cheek. He did not have time to grieve for his old friend. Kristopher prayed to Azrul for Max's immortal soul.

Max awoke on plains, a uncertain grey light above, and surrounded by people. He jumped and looked across the plains. Max felt a sharp pinch in his mid chest, a gaping hole was sitting there, black, ominous, frightening. The bodies were endless in all directions and they moved. Max looked for a glimpse of civilization, but all he saw an old tower one hundred meters, and started walking. The people moved out of the way for him. The tower was getting closer.

Some looked at him in wonder, The new arrival had an aura of confidence about him. Creatures not entirely human, but enough to put fear into others, tried to stop Max in his tracks. They were tall, broad, green, and with horns coming from the underbite. There were three of them, each armed and angry. The leader was trying to push Max back with a spear, but Max wouldn't budge. The foremost creature was now yelling in a language Max didn't recognize. Other people started backing away from the scene.

The thing tried to push again. Max grabbed the spear, spun it and threw the creature off. The other two started to move but Max was already in a defensive position, the spear ready to thrust. Simultaneously, they backed away gesturing for Max to move towards the tower. Max didn't move.

Two powerful arms slapped right against Max's upper arms forcing them along his torso. Max looked up to see a skull mask looked right back at him. The other creatures kept backing away. The Skull masked thing started walking towards the tower. The people made more way.

Max was set down at the base of the tower. Max looked at the Skull Masked thing and recoiled, It was The Grim! The Grim stood four meters tall, covered in black robes, except for two black feathered wings. His hands were covered by black gloves, his head was blocked by a hood and a scythe was slung across his back.

'Maaaaaaaaax.' Called a light hearted voice from the top of the tower.

Max looked through the open door, candles were placed apart giving the place a haunted look. The Grim walked before him, the second he passed the doorway he dissolved in black mist. Max paused for a moment to try to gather his wits. The pain in his chest motivated him to walk in to seek treatment. When he entered he looked up, there was a narrow staircase leading to the top. Max started walking up the stairs, in his peripheral vision he saw shadows skimmer about in the light cast by the small candles. He kept walking, fighting his ever building fear.

When he reached the top, he saw nothing at first but an old cabinet, a table with a tea set, so walked to an open balcony. Masses of the dead reached as far as he could see. The uncertain grey light made it hard to see beyond six hundred meters. Azrul's harem, her ever-peaceful realm of terror.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' A woman's voice asked.

'I've seen better sights in a fire.' Max responded not looking back, 'But I never imagined your Realm looking so... tranquil.'

'Fire is hard to beat in beauty.' Azrul responded, 'You're quick in your assumptions but you are right.'

'Why did you have me killed?' Max asked still looking out.

'I needed to talk to you.' she responded, 'You're a hard man to find.'

'Not hard enough,' he replied, 'Why not send the messenger to ask me to go to your temple?'

'Too overt' She said, dismissing the comment, 'Others would be watching, killing you put you in my territory. No one else could claim you here.'

'Why do you want me?' He asked, 'I'm no good dead, unless you want a toy.'

'Toy, no.' She said, 'Champion, yes.'

'Isn't it impossible to revive me here?' He asked now turning to face her. She sat a simple wooden table, with a tea set in front of her. She wore a blue silk dress with a trimmed purple sash.

'No, it's quite simple. All I need is your spirit, corpse, and consent. You must be asking yourself why you? You're the best of the best.' Azrul said now sitting in a chair, preparing tea, 'and you are necessary'

'I'm not the best.' moving to sit with her assured now. After all, Death never lies as the old saying goes.

'Champions who would fight for gold are a scourge across the world. The knights and kings are never at end, peasants can't wrap their heads around the concept or duties of champion.' Azrul said in a harsh tone, 'You fight not for gold or prestige, you were given orders to become what you are today. Duty and love is why you fought in your father's army.'

'You don't need me here,' Max said, 'I already swore my soul to you.'

'Yes, but now I need an oath of allegiance.' She said, 'Are you ready now?'

'Why ask a question if it's not a question?'

'Well, it's a matter of perspective. Most feel that they should have a say in their fate.' She told him, Her eyes developed a quizzical look 'Don't you?'

'I'm a soldier my say doesn't matter until it's asked. And I might as well.' Max replied, Shadows materialized to reveal Grim, Scythe, The Priest, and all the rest.

Max came to rest upon one knee in front of the Priest mainly because he was beside Azrul and holding an ancient book.

'Do you swear your soul, honor, and sword to Death and all her Domains?' The Priest now leading the proceedings in a high wheezily voice.

'I swear my soul, honor, and sword to Death and her Domains' Max replied.

'Do you, Maximus Stronghold, swear to protect the honor, life, and domains of Death?' The Priest asked pressing the book a little harder than he probably needed to.

'I, Maximus C. Stronghold, swear to protect the honor, life, and domains of Death.' Max replied.

'Do you accept all the terms and conditions of the role Champion? To fulfill every order that will be asked?' The Priest asked.

'I accept all the terms and conditions of being Champion and will follow every order from this day until my last day.' He paused then added his own little oath, 'I swear my sword, my duty, and my honor. See that it remains intact.'

'Now arise, brother of the Faith.' The Priest said shutting the book and looking at Max with a look of satisfaction.

Max arose slowly. Once Max stood straight the others bowed to the new Leader of the Faith. Azrul bowed her head to Max. Grim opened a small cabinet along the side of the wall. Grim hastily removed the items inside and walked to Max and gave him his new insignia, a bronze collar pin. Black wings around an unadorned sword. Grim put an unadorned sword in his hands, The blade was shined silver-blue with no special runes or markings. Max studied its weight and balance then took a few experimental swings.

'It's a fine blade.' The Priest said, 'Made specially for you.'

'I was unaware that you'd been planning this.'

'We have. Now, time to train with it.' She said opening a portal, Max put his new weapon in it's scabbard and tied it to his belt while following her inside.

They came out in a narrow hallway. Statues stood on either side, the same sword was positioned at the waist pointing down. The looked like formidable people.

'Who are the statues of?' Max said stopping to admire the handiwork of them.

'These are the Champions that once protected the Realm.' Azrul replied stopping to look at them, 'When a Champion dies his soul is put into a statue made for him and he stands to train the next Champion, these are your new instructors.'

'This happens to every Champion?' Max asked wondering.

'Yes, time to get started.'

They started walking down the hall, The statues seemed to stare at him. Max kept a step behind Azrul. The hall was longer than 150 meters and eyes followed Max as he walked down it.

'Sir, where do you think the pirates went' Kristopher asked the Malakarian Prince who was a dignitary from the ship.

'My name is Lortar and, I think they went to Rakuru city.' Lortar said permitting his first name to be used.

'Lortar, could you identify what language they were speaking?' Kristopher asked

'Cornithian or Kalatan, I think they were soldiers!' Lortar said, 'They were relatively skilled but Max was making them look like they were unarmed peasants.'

'It is hard to beat someone who's a diligent professional soldier.' Kristopher said, 'Thank you.'

Kristopher had been interviewing dignitaries since he'd arrived in Cazul. They all believe that the pirates went to Rakuru, except Cartal the ship's captain. He believes that the pirates are on their way to the Hell's Archipelago. They are both pirate cities, Max has contacts in both those places. He'd start in Rakuru, they'd also told him that the ship was blue and named The Warhammer.

Kristopher had commandeered a ship with one sentence. One of Max's tradeships had been in port, one quiet visit with the City Hand and the Ship's captain gave Kristopher a ship and a crew thirsty for vengeance. They had sworn not even to tell the members of their own Company.

Max commanded a ship called The Shield. The Shield mysteriously disappeared from the Empire's radar some time ago. Max had claimed he'd known nothing about the disappearance. Some time later it was spotted and caught by the Imperial Navy, It had been smuggling items from places which the Empire had a trade embargo with, Max was tried and proven guilty, but he was let off with a fine.

The Shield disappeared about six hours after Max's death. The Spear, the ship Kristopher was on was no where near as fast but way less known to the pirates. The Spear couldn't believe that The Shield was gone again. Max's best trade partners the East Arched Trading Company (EATC) found out about Max's death through Lydia and needed to diversify their investments basically make sure they don't collapse if Stronghold Industry goes under. Business, Kristopher thought looking at the sea, If you can't make a living anywhere become a businessman.

'You won't see land for at least 10 days, you know.' The Ship's Captain, Ludarm said, 'Besides it never helped Max.'

'You met Max?' Kristopher asked, 'I thought he used The Shield'

'He did, but Max used this ship before he designed The Shield,' He said, 'And he told me himself that he liked my beauty over his other one.'

'Why did Max use an Imperial ship rather than one of his own?' Kristopher asked remembering that the ship Max was on wasn't his own.

'Beats me. Maybe he wanted to go underground to some port outside The Empire's influence, He's done it before.'

'What, go incognito?'

'No, go to ports outside The Empire's influence.' Ludarm replied, 'Max needed some supplies so he went under.'

'Do you know why?' Kristopher asked, 'The Empire has a lot of supplies he could have access too easily.'

'I think he wanted to go under radar just for the fun of it,' Ludarm said, 'That's how he founded the gem mines in the Hotarian mountains, first making a rebellion or two.'

'The Hotarian Civil Wars were caused because Max wanted to build a stronger economy in south-east Krathia (A subcontinent south of Cornith)?'

'Yes, and Max held a lot of weight there.' Ludarm responded, 'And the people loved him because he help them, created their military, and just left the country almost entirely. Could have been king if he wanted to.'

'How do you know this?' Kristopher asked, 'It's not like he'd go around bragging about it.'

'Max recruited me after the rebellions.' Ludarm said, he liked talking to this soldier, 'I was a captain then and now.'

'Do you think Max committed suicide?' Kristopher asked now trusting this shipman.

'Not in one million years. He wouldn't do it even if his family would get a million pounds of gold.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Max believed that there was always a storm and liked the challenge it'd bring.' Ludarm said, 'Max was a firm believer in certain truths as well, like he wasn't going to let anyone try to bully him, or rule his life. He believed that he'd died according to his own terms.'

'Tell me about it, When Max's dad tried to force him to join the Academy, Max slapped Michael and walked out of the castle and became a recruit.'

'Haa haa! That sounds like Max!' he yelled gleefully, 'When Max started his smithy in the capital city, the Guild of smiths tried to stop 'em from setting up shop, Max put his shop in a shack on the edge of Sether's district. Max got his runnin', so they tried forcing him to stop. Max broke the nose of any guild puke who tried to steppin in his shop.'

'Yeah! And the Guild hired thugs to prevent Max from doing business, Max sold his products to the nobility then word got out that he was better than anyone in the guild.'

'The Guild tried to frame him, and boy did they come close.'

'They tried to kill Max when that didn't work.' Kristopher said

'What?' Ludarm yelled looking Kristopher dead in the face to see if he was lying.

'Yeah, they threw a charge through his window in the middle of the night.'

'What type?' Ludarm knew that there were only three types of charges; smokers, flamers, and goners

'Flamer.'

'Azrul's black breast! How did he survive?'

'Don't know.' Kristopher replied shrugging his shoulders, 'He never told me.'

'What happened next? Come on you know more of this story than I do, tell me.'

'He bought entire street on one side, and built his shop on that entire section of street. While he's buildin', he writes to a couple friends. He wrote to 13 of his squads inviting them down to his place.' Kristopher stopped and sat on the deck against some rope, 'He told him his situation and they decided to become apprentices to him. Once he was finished, he began to produce things on a larger scale and have some more protection. The guild tried flamers again. Max had placed sheets of compressed iron ferrite at every window on a slider that went into his blast-resistant concrete. He put everyone on a timer so that when it reached 7:00 they'd slide down.'

'What happened next?' Ludarm asked sitting beside Kristopher , 'Sail Order 3!'

Near by sailors started running around on deck in response to the order. The Sun sinking farther towards Kristopher 's back. The smell of dinner down below made Kristopher 's mouth water. It couldn't be more than 10 past 5.

'They planned on launching goners into the concrete and just launching them till the wall was full of holes. Max expected this so he made a sentry duty list so that they couldn't catch 'em unawares.'

'What next?'

'They attacked one night. I don't know some of the finer details but let me tell you this. The other side of the street was leveled by Max. ' Kristopher said, emphasizing the devastation that Max and his soldiers dished out, 'The guild didn't fuck with him any more after that.'

Bells chimed signalling Dinner rang, Kristopher hoped it wouldn't be fish this time. But his hopes were soon dashed as he saw salmon on the plates.

Dan stood outside the door waiting to be ushered in. He paced, waiting for secretary to give him the go ahead. Dan was on leave when he received news from Lydia. Dan was just disembarking his ship when a messenger thrust a paper in his hands, saluted him, and walked off.

'You may go in now.' The secretary said from behind her desk.

The sentinel stepped aside and opened the door. He walked inside, nerves racking, wanting to yell, fearing the answer he may receive. The office was simple with everything inside. A man sat in a white suit reading the notes he'd received, He was John Kep, the Admiral of the Conradic fleet.

'Hello Sergeant Headstrong' The Admiral Kep said looking up from his papers, 'Take a seat.'

'Hello, Sir, thank you, Sir' Dan replied taking a seat.

'You asked to see me?'

'Sir, I want to take my ship and join The Spear in it's pursuit of those pirates.' Dan said, 'Max was a friend, and I owe him.'

'Debt to the dead passes to the family, Ranger.' Admiral Kep said, ' Kristopher commands that ship, and Kristopher is an Internal. Do you think that you could do better than one who has spent hundreds of years studying how to hunt people down? No, I think not.'

Dan leaned back against the chair dismay written upon his face. Dan felt like he was letting someone down, he swallowed, and tried to think of something to say. Dan stood up refusing to let the Admiral's solid gaze sway him.

'Sergeant Headstrong, you and your ship is going to find The Shield, that ship is reported missing by Stronghold Industries.'

'Sir, I wanted to kill those pirates,' Dan said sadly, 'for Max.'

'Max wouldn't like the prospect of one of his ships missing, Ranger.'

'No, he'd hunt that ship down himself if he could.'

'But he couldn't last time, could he?'

'No, last time it went missing, his orders were to stay.' Dan said with his head facing the desk, 'Thank you for your time.'

He walked out of the office with his head held high, as Max would say in any situation, Stand up and show your strength to it's full potential especially when called on. Dan could almost hear his voice saying that phrase, ordering him to continue onward. He had order to deliver to his ship.

Chapter Five

'Being a soldier doesn't give you the right to terrorize, it gives you the ability to defend the people being terrorized.'

-Maximus Stronghold

Siege of Plute

Historians analyzed this quote for months and even years after Max's victory with less than minimum of expected casualties at Plute. The final casualty count numbered about 40 dead and 70 wounded with over 400 prisoners from the city. How could this statement inspire one battalion to greatness. Few soldiers told of their own skills in that siege, most told of Maximus's leadership. Max supposedly lead the first charge up ladders while arrows soared around him everyone deflected by his armor and shield, against the enemy and they melted in front of his sword, His sword was a blur followed by a bloody slash in his opponents. Could boldness be inspired by a sentence then represent by allowing opponents to surrender. It's a question up for debate but according to his soldiers Max deserved the Medal he denied. Kristopher looked up towards the Black Sea, the statement had been made reality by Max's regiment by purging the 'bandit capital' of bandits.

Ludarm stood facing from the mast towards the rising quarter moon. Kristopher stood behind him leaning against the spar looking at the captain. The stars seemed brighter than usual.

'Something is different.' Ludarm said breaking the silence.

'What's different?'

'The stars are usually veiled this time of year'

'What's wrong with that' Kristopher said looking up at the clear sky, admiring it's beauty.

'I've sailed for 80 years and the sky is always veiled for a month after spring solstice.'

Omnipoten's stars were supposed to be veiled this time of year,

'Let's go check the Cards of the Realms' Kristopher said referring to the cards of the divine and their realms.

They walked in silence, even the ship hands and rowers were quiet like something was amiss. The sea went quiet for the night, the wind even dropped to make the maximize the silence. Only the footfalls of the crew walking was the only noise and they were little more than silent thuds.

The deck doesn't show the picture of the occupant of the role unless he wants the picture shown. The cards were played in obtuse game and the card that seals the game is the newest the fourth card set after a mage shuffles magically. The game starts with the mage and ends after each card duels in the virtual game. Each round everybody took a swig of Whiskey.

'Loudmouth! Charger! Get Bloodrock and Thornwood and get over here for a Game of Realms!' he shouted at two lieutenants near the cabin.

'Why? Is it 'bout the sky?' One of the two asked loudly.

'Shut up Loudmouth and do as I say!'

About three minutes later the four men, two of them twins, shuffled in and took their places around the table. Loudmouth was tall and lean like a beanpole, a light of intelligence and capability behind those eyes. He sat with a looked indifferent to this meeting. His companion Charger was big and heavy set, he looked at Kristopher eyes cold, he viewed this game with interest.

'Which one of you is Bloodrock?' Kristopher asked to the two remaining men.

'I am and this is Thornwood.' He said introducing him and his twin to Kristopher

'Either of you a mage?'

'I am.' the one called Thornwood said, 'Shen if you're wondering'

'Let's get started then.'

'Wait you don't know who I am!' Loudmouth said

'You're Loudmouth and you're Charger' Kristopher replied pointing from one to the other, 'You are really talkative, and you look like bull so you're Charger.'

'Correct' Ludarm said while looking at Thornwood, 'Begin.'

Thornwood took a swig and the deck started spinning without a person touching it. Thornwood, concentrating hard on his task, readied his hands. His blue eyes showed no emotion other than fear. Every player at the table had their eyes on the deck of steel. The deck stopped spinning.

Thornwood placing the cards face down in front of the player. Charger, Ludarm, Kristopher , Loudmouth, Bloodrock, then himself and that order backwards till he was left with one card and that went into the center facedown as well.

'You may glance at your last 3 cards.' Thornwood said glancing at his cards.

Kristopher looked at his last 3 cards. Carn, God of Assassins and Money, Kristopher felt a stabbing wound already. Carn's card is known for betrayal. Best put him away from every other card. High Lord of Death, Azrul's Champion, Skills untested, oh shit! Kristopher thought, I'm screwed! What else do I got? Shen, God of Harvest, Skill and Honor, great one relief. These are my backups. The High Lord of Death will go last. Carn before him, him then Shen, at least I have twogods

'Ready. Round one.' Ludarm said, 'Everyone's first card down.'

Kristopher set his first card down in the center of the table with the others. All six flipped over, Kristopher had put out the Priest to Lady Kontul. Ludarm flipped over Kristopher , Thornwood Marksmen of Azrul, Charger the Doctor of Warlord Coruel. Loudmouth the Musician to Hortana. Bloodrock had the Servant to Hortana.

The first duel Kristopher beat the Doctor but lost to Forac's Champion. The Marksman won the tournament and went back to Thornwood. Everyone went and took a swig of their drinks.

'Round 2' Thornwood said, 'Cards out.'

Same setup as last time, but Kristopher had the Shield of the Lady, Ludarm had the Sniper, Charger had the Grim, Loudmouth had the Risen Knight, Thornwood had the Scythe, and Bloodrock set out the Messenger of Hortana. Ludarm won this round by a long shot except for the Risen Knight he was tricky.

'Everyone drink up.' Charger said bitterly reaching towards his wine.

'Round 3, cards down.' Thornwood said voiced slurred

Each player set down their hand. Kristopher sent out the Messengers, Ludarm the Warletterer, Charger the Fool, Loudmouth Servant to Death, Bloodrock set out Azrul, Thornwood set out Hortana. Bloodrock won by a landslide. Hortana may be stronger but Azrul had greater agility and speed.

'Round 4, cards out.' Thornwood said.

Shen fought hard but lost to Lady Kontul, Leaving Charger as the victor.

'Five, let's go!' Loudmouth shouted pissed at his loses in this game.

Truth under Loudmouth won.

'Six looks like Kristopher is in trouble!' Loudmouth shouted confident in his last card.

Kristopher set his final card out expecting utter humiliation. The High Lord of Death beat Loudmouth's Warlord's Priest. Loudmouth looked in disbelief, Not Possible! Then he went on to beat the Swordmaster of Carn! One more and I win the round! Took fell easily to this Champion.

'All cards out.' Thornwood said surprised at this 'High Lord of Death'. Coruel was known as the best in this deck and this new card beat him.

Round of champions, Each player had a card. One win is all that's needed to beat everyone at this table and each one secretly wished that they could beat the other. A new predator had landed on this table.

Kristopher set his victor out on the table, his confidence in this card wasn't very high. High Lord of Death vs Lady Azrul, after a stunning fight she was beaten. High Lord of Death vs Lady Kontul, Lady Kontul was countered easily by this High Lord. Truth tried and lost to Warlord Coruel. Death's High Lord Vs Death's Marksman, The High Lord was impaled with over a dozen arrows but still slaughtered his enemy.

'Flip the sealer.' Ludarm said looking interested in this new card.

The sealer was Warlord Coruel's Champion. Kristopher looked from his card to the High Lord both took their positions. The High Lord nodded to the other and the Duel began. The first minute of the battle was lightening fast swing and counter swing. Then the High Lord punched Kristopher 's card in the face and thrust into his stomach area. Kristopher (the card) fell to his knees, the High Lord pulled his sword then cut off the other's head. The High Lord won.

Every face stared at the table disbelief enstoned on their faces. Kristopher put the cards back on top of the deck. Kristopher stood up and looked from face to face. Kristopher turned and walked out of the cabin towards the bow. Charger was the first to get up and follow him, Ludarm was the last.

'Hey! Where did that card come from?' Charger yelled.

'Yeah, where?!' Thornwood shouted picking up his pace.

Kristopher reached the bow and looked out, an ocean breeze brought cold dry air. His hands set on the rails, a new Hero! He thought, Skills untested indeed! He could beat the God of War. My master needs to know. Now!

* The valley was ancient, the fall held winter's foul chill and ice stopped the river from flowing out of the valley earlier this year. Trees surrounded the valley hiding it from the outside world. It was known as du-kra Marzul by the original inhabitants. Their structures were burned down but the foundation of each building was more or less intact. One structure stood, an arch inscribed by runes.

'This is where you became Mistress of the dead, making you an elder god in comparison to some of the others, and the Grim I take it comes from here as well?' Max asked admiring the hidden valley.

'You're quick.' she said impassively, 'In my days, as a child, we had a completely different pantheon of gods and goddesses except for three: Omnipotence, Grim, and the third matters not.'

'Wait,if Grim is older than you, why is he the servant and you the god?' Max asked curiously 'And if that's the case, where did the Grim come from then?'

'I believe he came from the imagination of the children of Omnipotence.' She told him as indifferent as before.

Max looked at her, confusion apparent. Azrul glanced at the structures. No one knows, she thought, he's an elder god and I get the credit for it. This was the embodiment for Azrul, a small camp in a valley that was destroyed by War.

'That's not possible, there had to be a figure of of some creature that people had to fear, bonecladen and such.'

'Max, much like the Grim, you need to accept the gift thousands have given to you.' She said to him, leaning on the stone arch, 'It is your destiny to accept that truth.'

'They do not worship me, They valued me as an ally and enemy but nothing more. I was a student of war and I was very good at it but it doesn't make me a legend. The Lord of the Sword is a that not ought to be given as freely as people should. Another will come to bear that title but I will not.'

The valley seemed alive, yet dead at the same time. Lord of the Sword, Azrul thought, more like Captain of the Realms. Max should command it, he says there is another but if that is true why hasn't that person come to view.

The valley seemed dead, yet alive. Lord of the sword, Max thought, I don't deserve it, besides there will always be another. I'm not the only one who has the option to take it up. I would stand but I don't want to change the world. All could be lost but there is still the world left. She always wins, history will prove that time and time again.

'Max, you are to to go north, a coalition of miners may have some information that could be useful to us. Interrogate them, I need to know why they are mining out underneath a port city.'

'If there are interruptions?' He asked in Malakarian

'Report to Grim.'

'And my blackiron trinket.'

'Give it to Grim.'

* Black surrounded every movement that came. Chains wrapped around powerful lungs, metal clinks whenever a breath was drawn or released Shadows and darkness is all Blackshade could see. Eventually he would be able to reminisce in vengeance, but first unchaining.

War will rule the world again. He thought, The ones who did this to me, chained! Starting with Marzul and her precious Grim. Nickolas can wait. Kortal will hide behind Marzul, she never was a warrior. That's why she's a girl. Coruel will be easier to predict. Damn these blackiron chains and its magic eating properties. The players are almost into position.

Darkshade looked hoping the stupid miners would wander into his lair, and unchain him. He would destroy the city above himself, He would annihilate Rakuru with his fiery breath and thunderous wings. Ashes is all that'll be left. Ashes and bones.

The speech was short, simple and heavy. Lydia stood where normally her husband would addressing his employees, the simple oaken podium was littered with old items that Max had left from his last speech. A coffee cup, a folder, odd clips of paper. Little trinkets that he never let out of his sight.

Lydia looked from face to face. These were Max's soldiers, friends, employees, and each of them had fought alongside him in battle. Max was theirs' and now he was dead. All over a bunch of red crystals.

Lydia wouldn't break down, now. She was determined to be like Max and his soldiers, stone eyed when death hit and work through it. That's what they did after all, that's what all soldiers did. Once Lydia was finished, each one was silent. They went to work, silence is how they coped with tragic news, some went to talk with others. Some stopped working and sat down.

'Wages, employment, and pensions will stay the same.' Max's Assistant, John added once Lydia was finished, 'If you need something please ask.'

Lydia ducked into Max's small office, Max had a low board so you had to duck or bang your head. His office had a small desk with little filing done in here. His office had a small window over looking his shop. He kept an assortment of random objects from places he'd been to. A small knife from a Mugal friend, named Na'Hong. A shard of metal in a glass case from the war with Mugals. A masterwork light crossbow he'd been using as a basis for his crossbows. Letters from everyone that mattered to the company and him.

John walked in, banging his head on the door frame as he did. He wanted her to assume all of Max's daily duties that Max worked on. Lydia didn't know half of all the operations Max ran but then again no one did. He looked with pity at her, few could ever understand Max and he was standing in one of the few people who actually stop Max mid stride. She stopped Max with only a few words, while others couldn't stop him with stone walls.

'My lady, Will you take command as Max asked?'

'John, Do I have a choice? Who could take his Industries and lead it like he did? Could you, could I truly lead it?' She asked, 'Like Captain Maximus Crassius Stronghold? Survivor of War, Soldier of the Empire, Hero of Blood Peaks, not to mention financial genius.'

'You could always try.' He said to her, 'It's like he always says to us when we are lost or challenged.'

'Stand up.' Lydia said agreeing with John's point.

'And show your strength.' John replied finishing Max's catchphrase.

* A man stood facing north, mail gleaming in the setting sun, sword at his hip. Every head in the rowing benches was looking at this person standing like a hero at the bow of the ship. Inspiring presence some called it, Max was sure he didn't have it.

Max stood at the starboard side of the bow. Eighteen hours from Rakuru, One day ahead of Kristopher and Dan had traced The Spear near to and was a week behind Max. The ship was full of trade goods from EATC. He was on the Cardinal which was taking passengers when Max had boarded.

'Why ya headin' to Rakuru?' The ship's captain asked in simple Malakarian inquiring to his presence. He was a little man, a hood up to counter the chill.

'Orders,' he responded in Malakarian, 'And an old debt.'

'Followen orders 'ere gents!' He shouted to his men in the benches, 'I smell Sol'jur 'bout you where's your party?'

'I'm not a soldier,' Max replied, 'Not anymore.'

'Deserter, huh?'

'No. Retired.'

'I ain't heard of Cornith retirees before.'

Max turned away from the old man in front of him towards the distant horizon.

'Now you have. I have a debt to pay.'

'So, who you owe a debt to?' Pressing forward

'Some debts are money, others blood.'

'Oh, that kind of debt.' He said edging away from this ex-soldier.

'Yeah, that kind of debt.'

The sun on the skyline looked blood red. it wasn't to worry about, Max thought.

Kristopher stood at the stern and looked behind of the ship midmorning passing. The High Lord of Death still bothered Kristopher and Ludarm. Kristopher wanted to know more information, but Coruel didn't know or didn't want to tell. How do you counter someone you have no information about? Well, superior skills usually work, but didn't work in the game. He had a day to come up with an answer but none came. A yell broke through his train of thought.

'Ship off port side!' Ludarm's voice boomed through the wind, 'She looks like a trader!'

'We goin to check?' Loudmouth asked.

'Why do ya think he yelled' Charger said to Loudmouth in an irritated tone, then he and Loudmouth headed down to the portside lines.

'Ludarm, why are we going to stop 'em?' Kristopher asked, 'That'll slow us down.'

'Their headin' the same way we are. We won't be slowed down by more than an hour or so.'

'I'll remember you said that.'

'Glad one of us will.'

Kristopher saw the ship slowing down knowing they wouldn't out run this one. They might fight he realized and saw figures rushing around the center of the hull. Before he could point it out to Ludarm.

'Raise the Empire's insignia now!' Thornwood yelled to a bunch of sailors.

A minute later the crest was flying above the mast. The other ship still was cautious but traders always tended to be so otherwise they wouldn't be traders, they'd be dead. Kristopher saw a figure in mail under a brown surcoat standing next to the person at the helm. Sword at his hip, shield slung to one side, helm held high. Kristopher felt a surge of familiarity in the figure, then it was replaced by curiosity.

The merchant stopped as Ludarm's ship came along side. Ludarm ordered the boarding raft to be set, The mail armored soldier said a few words to the helmsman then the helmsman laughed. Ludarm and Charger walked across the board and dropped onto the merchant's deck. Kristopher followed them the gaze of the soldier following him as he crossed the planks. Capable? No, he's lethal. Ex-soldier, I'd wager.

'Where are you bound?' Charger asked the captain of the ship.

'EATC and we're bound for Rakuru.' A little man with a short sword at his side.

'Told you Kristopher .' Ludarm said, 'You might as well travel with us, it's dangerous near Rakuru.'

'Who is that man?' Kristopher asked the captain pointing to the man in armor, 'Guard, sailor, passenger, shareholder?'

'That's Charles Nocates, Malakarian passenger. Why do you ask?'

'I served with a Charles Nocates down near Porlinga'

'Ah, yes you served with my grandfather.'

'Let's play Cards of the Realms.' He said in rough Cornith.

'Why?' Kristopher asked wondering what this man had in mind.

'Why not?'

'Good point, you have a mage?' Ludarm asked the captain

'I am a mage.' Charles said.

The captain turned stunned, few mages wore swords. They typically sold their services to others. Kristopher looked towards him looking to see if he was lying. Ludarm was the first to react to the abnormality.

'Who do you belong to?'

'Azrul.' He said simply, 'We play?'

Each of them nodded slowly. This Nocates wasn't worthy of dismissal after all. The captain pulled out the deck and they sat down around a table on the deck.

'What style do you want to play traditional or dual?' The captain asked to Ludarm.

'Let's play dual.' Ludarm said, last time played they played dual.

Charles let the deck deal itself out.

'Alright, Look at last 3 cards' He said in simple Cornith.

Kristopher's felt half decent about this round, Coruel, Warletterer, and Priest. Ludarm felt a feeling of defeat rise in his chest, Priest, Priest, and Took. The game begun when Charles took a swig of the whiskey.

'First card, out.' He said simply.

Kristopher placed out The Servants, and Ludarm placed Kontul. Charger looked at the table in utter disgust. The other captain looked ill at ease in his seat. Charles placed the Scythe and won the round. His eyes showed no triumph or any emotion for that matter. He quickly took another swig.

'Round two.'

Kristopher placed the Fool out against Ludarm's Sword of War. Charger laided out Shen's marksman and beat the sword the other captain's priest of Took. Charles laid out The Released and won the second round. Again no boasting or triumph in his eyes, he took another swig and simply placed his card.

'Round three.'

Kristopher laid out Sniper of Coruel, Ludarm Shield of the Lady, Charger SwordMaster of Carn, The other Captain laid out Shen. Charles laid out The Grim. He won despite the odds against him. He didn't boast, he simply shrugged and placed his card in the pile and took a swig.

'Round four.'

Charles put out Azrul and won. He looked like he was being beat, just not in the game. He looked worn down by some outside force. Kristopher noted that he seemed to be distracted, well it seems decent that he doesn't gloat. He took a swig of his whiskey.

'Round five.'

They all laid out Priests. Charles's was of Azrul and won. Kristopher noted a small flash of fear behind those black eyes. Those look familiar, where have I seen those eyes? Michael had a light in his eyes and Max was dead so this couldn't be him. Probably just my imagination.

'Round six.'

Kristopher laid out Coruel, Ludarm; Took, Charger laid out Kontul, and the other captain laid out Hortana. Charles laid the Lord of the Sword from the cult of the Sword and won but severely damaged because the cult doesn't have as many followers as the other Gods.

'Sealer.'

Charles flipped out his cards. The Lord of the Sword card had changed. It changed to the High Lord of Death. Everyone looked at it wondering if each of them were drunk already.

'Dealer wins by same card set rule.' Ludarm said and ever so gracefully shouted to his ship for the rails to be set up on the boards so he could walk without falling. Charger simply walked across without the fear of being drunk.

The other captain left with unease written on his face, Charles didn't move, he simply looked at Kristopher . The midmorning looked closer to midday time and a mutual agreement of silence seemed to rise between them. The waves were rising like a storm was coming, He looked beyond Kristopher and stood like facing an enemy.

'Captain!' A voice from the bow rose above.

Kristopher turned around quickly facing a rise of smoke beyond the horizon. A number of ships were coming straight at them. Each one was rowing ferociously away from the city. Many of them were crowded full.

'Let's go to your ship.' Charles said to Kristopher in Malakarian, 'Captain! I will be finishing my journey on their ship, please turn this ship away from this city.'

He walked across the planks and turned towards the helm. Ludarm came forward preparing his crossbow. Charger yelled to the riggers that there'd be no sail. Loudmouth went to the bow, crossbow men followed him taking places along the side of the rower benches. Kristopher loaded the boarding planks back onto the ship and cast off the other ship.

The fire was just rising over the horizon, an entire city aflame. Kristopher felt something prickle on his skin beneath his leather. Kristopher pulled of a gauntlet and touched his chest piece and recoiled fumbling to get his armor off, It was hot.

'Get out of your armor! It's being heated up by the fire!' Kristopher shouted to everyone on the ship.

'I'd quite agree.' Kristopher turned and saw Charles without his armor.

He was as tall as Kristopher but with less scars and more built. His hair was black and eyes blacker than night. His nose looked like it'd have taken a blow or two and was slightly out of shape. His features looked worn.

'Let's get to the bow where we'll be needed.'

'Yes, sir.'

Ludarm was in a simple linen tunic as Kristopher walked up. His torso held many scars from wounds that if they were all delivered at the same time would kill him. Charger walked up slowly, the heat was rising.

'Turn the ship around.' Charger said quickly, 'If the heat is this bad here, what do you think it'll be by the time we get there? Too high for me, best turn around.'

'Turn this ship around and head south east two kilometers.' Ludarm shouted to the helmsman.

The ship heaved hard to starboard side. The rowers were glad to head away from the heat, the occasional wave over the board gave relief to the heat stricken crew. Kristopher looked at the city once more, a dragon rose above the city and turned north west and flew beyond sight.

Kristopher turned to see Charles looking at that draconis. His eyes had understanding in them as they followed the Draconis's path. Charles walked towards Ludarm, said a few words in undertone. Ludarm's head flew to looked at the city. He picked up a few sentences between the two.

'We'll have to go back.'

'And see Azrul's black dress?!'

'No, she wears blue with a trimmed purple sash.'

'And how would you know that?' He asked accusingly.

'I've seen her and her breast aren't black, it's a common misconception. Associating everything death is related to the color black.'

'I'm not liking where this is going.'

'And that draconis will probably release others and we'll have a bigger problem than meeting Azrul, we'll meet extinction.' And he walked away without another word.

Charles walked down below deck to the passenger's quarter and dropped a rucksack down on the bed. He turned and closed the door after checking the hallway. This is great, just perfect, he thought, Kristopher is here. With Ludarm's ship. He pulled out two pairs of forearm bones that were connected together and pulled the center opening up a mirror-like thing.

'Azrul, this is bad.'

'What's bad?' She asked, 'Did you find out anything from the miners?'

'Kristopher is here on Ludarm's ship. You know my old one.' Max said quickly, he saw a small flash of fear in her eyes then nothing, 'And there's a worse part.'

'And that is?' Her expression fearful, Kristopher was bad enough but on Max's old ship, terrible. But what could go wrong? Two ascendants on the same ship with razor sharp blades.

'A draconis burned down Rakuru.'

'That's why there were so many imports today, that makes sense now.' She said happily, 'Now your orders are changed. Find that draconis and kill it, and how are your powers coming?'

'They're getting too powerful for me to control. I've been releasing it at the ocean floor.'

'Don't release them! Yet. We may need them more than ever now.'

The mirror-like portal closed. Max felt weak his powers were growing stronger, and if he didn't get some blackiron he'd most likely destroy everything he can see. The fear of the strength is growing, he thought darkly, The book will tell me.

Max stuck his arm to feel for something that'd help clear things easier. He found his item and pulled it out, a massive ancient book. Grim had given him a copy of the one he'd been working on. Max filled open the book to the table of contents. History, Purpose, Sacrifice, Duty of the roles, Max read silently scanning for what he needed, Ah! Prophecies! 4132!

When Max found the chapter his head was swarming with new thoughts, none of them were good. He stated reading to himself the prophecies of Death. The book somehow held over a hundred thousand prophecies and he stood reading them. One stood out beyond the others was the one that put the most chills down his spine.

When a champion falls the world shall feel. His revival shall signal the coming of darker days. The Blood of Kings shall be spilt on the precipice of the temple. Creator built his essence and then it was delivered. It was in the name he will be born, it will remain in his power to decide

Max put the book down and shook his head clearing his head of the new complications that now plagued his mind. An elder. He. Glory of the world at it's darkest hour. Max opened his bunk door and walked towards the deck. He needed to think this out.

As Charles left, Bloodrock walked out of the room next to Charles and saw the book open. What's this? Some old document, but what is this? Prophecies?

* On the deck Charles paced slowly across head down towards the planks. He needed to think but his power kept wanting to lash out. He upped the pace towards the stern he stopped to look back at the smoldering city.

'Captain!'

Kristopher and Ludarm jerked their heads towards the bow. Charles hadn't covered up his voice with an accent, he'd shouted in perfect Cornith. They stopped looking at the map and started walking towards the stern. The breeze had started to grow less hot and soon it was a bearable ocean breeze.

No one noticed as the fire seemed to die.

* Bloodrock sat below deck in the mess area. He was twiddling his thumbs looking for something to do. He pulled his sword and started checking its edges looking for some task to put his mind to. He'd been sneaking into things that he shouldn't.

'Something wrong, Bloody?' Thornwood

'Nothing you can do 'bout it Thorny'

'What is it?'

'That Chuck, what do ya know 'bout him'

'Mage, soldier, smart, secretive, why?'

'There's more to him than ya think'

'What do ya mean?'

'He's got a book of death in his room and I think he's a necromancer.'

Thorn's eyes widened, necromancy was illegal in every country on Omnipotens. That could explain why he was on a ship heading towards Rakuru. He sat down and in a hushed tone.

'What 'bout that dragon, do you think he summoned it.'

'I don't know, we'll tell Lud.'

'Ok, Bloody.'

'See ya, Thorny.'

Ludarm went back to his quarters with one order. If it's relevant to Charger, it's relevant to Ludarm. Kristopher sat near the bow examining his swords looking for the slightest imperfection. Charles walked up to him.

'May I see your sword.' not covering his voice with a Malakarian accent.

Kristopher handed it to him looking at his other sword. He saw a small, stretch of bluntness only a millimeter or two but he pulled out his whetstones and set to work sharpening the blade. The cold air had made him get a cloak from his hook.

'Why do you use two swords if you only have one hand?'

'In case I loose one in a fight.' Kristopher replied.

'Still, why not have a shield?'

Kristopher didn't reply, he simply kept sharpening his sword. Trying to find some meaning on recent events. Maximus killed, a draconis released and destroyed a city, some mage covered a city in ice, the High Lord of Death's power, The Lord of the Sword rising. Its all converging, yet doesn't make sense.

'Nice sword.'

'Can I see yours?'

'See it!? Here, hold it. It's better than looking at it!'

Kristopher smiled at the jibe. Glad for something else to do. He took the sword from Charles's hands and sat there amazed at it. It was designed to look like a Heavy infantry sword. It was honed to shine blue when light touched it. It looked delicate but was more solid than any other blade he'd seen before. It looked like it was sharpened for hours trying to reach perfection and probably was perfect. he took a few experimental swings with it, It was well balanced. Its half grip permitting it to be a one or two handed sword, A bastard sword. A perfect bastard sword.

'This sword is remarkable. It's perfect.' Kristopher said still eyeing the blade.

'It was made to look like my old one from the army.'

The sun was now setting in the far west, he collected his sword and slid it into his scabbard with a satisfying sound. Charles started to pace back and forwards, trying to get a small idea of Azrul's masterplan. The ice covering the city wouldn't be possible by others yet I did it and still is strong enough to do it several more times. Where is the weariness of all that power used?

Kristopher decided to go to his bunk for till they land. He walked past Charger whose eyes were grim and alert. He stood at full attention, his bulk blocked the captain's door. He looked ready to fight anything with his eyes forward, shield at the ready, and sword hand resting on hilt. Kristopher admired this heavy set, no talk attitude.

'May I speak with you?' Kristopher asked

'I believe you already are.' Charger asked in his usual voice rumbling low and ominous.

'Great! Now what do you think is going on, I mean with the dragon, Maximus dead, and stuff?'

'I think it's uncorrelated events that will be hooked together by some historian's half witted excuse of cause and effect in 10 years.'

'Max would've loved to hear that.'

'I heard it from Captain Stronghold and Gods, do I miss that wryly little guy.'

'Compared to you, everyone's wryly and little.'

'Ha ha! that's true but still can't stop me from saying it!' His rough voice bellowed.

Kristopher and Charger both stopped and looked at the door. Ludarm was asleep and Charger could yell really loudly. Charger opened the door a peak and glanced inside, he stood back smiling.

'He's asleep.'

'Now back to my question, What do you think is going on?'

'Stronghold is dead, that's it. The dragon is a greater issue that'll need to be dealt with. If Max was here, he'd call for reinforcements then lead a group to destroy the thing.'

Heavy footsteps approached them. The man who delivered the heavy footsteps was the tired man from the crow's nest. He looked weary, cold, and ready for a bath.

'15 minutes to landing in the ruins, orders, sir?'

'Tie the ship to the land with the land anchors and drop the port side tail anchor.'

'Yes, sir, any night guard?'

'Yes, the usual will stand.'

'Coldheart gots an infection.'

'Bloodrock will take his place.'

'Yes, sir.'

Kristopher headed off to his room. Charger watched him go out of the corner of his eye. There's only one thing left out of consideration, he thought, they were hired to hunt down The Warhammer, not the dragon. Why would they help me hunt the beast? Honor? Code? Duty? Friendship? All a possibility but each unlikely as the next.

* Darkshade flew higher to avoid the humans. I destroyed a city of them, but there was one alive who covered the city in ice, he thought fear traveling his veins, no telling which one was the mage or not. He'd seen the ships heading away from the city, but a trader was trying to get out of the downwind heat. He was tempted to destroy the ships, then he felt a massive surge of power and ice began to cover the city. The presence was there and gone. The power he felt surely would drain a human but it didn't.

It would matter, he thought, When the others are released, we'll find this power and enslave or kill him. Where would the other chainings happen? I'll need them to eradicate these little pathetic creatures that populate a majority of this planet. First, home then my brothers.

Lydia stood in her new office, overlooking her employees as they worked on various pieces of equipment and tools. Lydia watched with interest at their hammers, rising and falling in a coordinated rhythm that made a rough, almost musical sound. Thuds slamming with a pattern that only they knew. Lydia opened the door to the shop and realized what beat they were following. Max's favorite song, the song was about a soldier going to war and not coming back.

Heavy steps made her turn towards her door. John Smith walked back from his daily checklist. He carried a clipboard and a few papers that would need signed or reviewed or both.

'I was going through the files and found this.' He said while handing her an old dusty paper.

She took it quickly and looked at it. It was building plans for a new story. Wall sizes, pipe placements, and a thousand other specialized details.

'I'll won't sign this.' Lydia said after glancing through the details

'It already is.' John replied back, pointing to a small name the bottom of the document.

'Max couldn't have signed this. It must be forged.'

'Max left stuff he would be doing in filing cabinets that have years written on them and they're full of documents that Max wanted done at that time.' John explained, 'It's how we did things when he was on an extended vacation or out on duty.'

'Let me see these filing cabinets.'

He gestured for her to follow her then walk out of the office and turned left. They walk into the basement and Lydia didn't see anything like a filing system John described. John stopped at the base of the steps and waited a second then toured along the wall.

'I don't see a filing system.' Lydia said.

John then pulled on what looked like a hook in the wall and a portion of the floor gave way each brick becoming a narrow stair. Lydia looked down into the darkness.

'Bring me that candle wick, next to your head. Other side'

John brought it to her, pulled a match and lit the candle wick. Lydia stepped down each step slowly, she didn't know about this hidden addition. Each step was set apart at an even, steep decline. She could not see beyond the light her candle threw forwards. She counted about 40 steps then the case widened into a more open space with a cold stone floor. Her descent had ended and she looked forward expecting to see some cabinet system immediately in her view.

John had followed her down the stairs and saw her trying to find the cabinets with her candle. The cabinets were hidden, he knew but still it was worth the effort to hold down his amusement while she looked but saw nothing.

'There's nothing here.' Lydia said accusingly her hand straying unconsciously to her dagger.

John flipped a small switch behind him and waited. A small grinding sound started from stone scraping against stone. Small lights globes immediately came on above them. Lydia couldn't believe her eyes as cabinets arose from the hidden cases. Each cabinet rose to her eye level, stopped, and a small clicking sound locked them in place. Each cabinet were labeled simply. Business 1032. That's in four years, Lydia realized why Max had achieved growth even when he was off at war. His plans and outlines were hidden and a few civilians could continue where Max left off. She opened a drawer labeled Business, 1028. She pulled a file label with the current month's number of 14. A small note will labeled with first priority

This month's will be in preparation of the new addition, but the new addition will need a use. That is why every worker will be taking on an apprentice to teach. All new apprentices will be taught to match my ever raising standards. Here is a list of applicants. That is all.

New apprentices for every worker. Max's standards? Max already has 98 smithies why is he seeking to double the number. Lydia folded the file and started pacing. Why would Max demand new employees for this company? Was Max seeking to overtake his adversaries in production? Is Max not confident in his men? But they were his soldiers. Soldiers. They're on call for duty, We'll need those apprentices immediately.

She stopped pacing and started walking up the stairs. She took the folder with her to her office. It'll need viewing and extra approval

'Mr. Smith please place those cabinets back and rehid the stairs.' Lydia said while continuing her accent.

'Yes Ma'am' John turned off the switch and followed her up the stairs.

A small light was ahead of Michael, behind it was a shadow of a slim figure. A servant? No, this one has a sword. He started following whoever was ahead of him. He was silent in his approach but not silent enough.

'I know you're there, Michael.'

'Who are you?'

'I am Kontul. My sister called a meeting to be here.'

'I was uninformed, my Lady, should I attend?'

'You are to be there as well, Emperor.'

'When does it begin?'

'Now' said a new voice from somewhere behind him male this time.

'Carn.' Kontul said her voice somewhat hostile, 'Is this the conference room?'

'No, we'll be going to my realm. I don't trust the Hidden Hold's ability to hold secrets.'

I should take offence to that, but she does have a valid point even if it scrutinizes me, Michael thought. This is going to be interesting a meeting of the foundering group. The weakling at this meeting is me. I'll a child compared to these giants.

Kontul opened a small portal and walked through it. Carn followed without a second thought or at least she didn't look like she had one. Michael wasn't afraid of death but he didn't want to die today so he followed cautiously behind him.

Kristopher was busy putting his weapons away when a crash overhead interrupted him. He ran towards the commotion to see the door to Ludarm's cabin busted in two and muffled yells coming from the compartment. He walked in quickly and couldn't believe his eyes. Charger was sitting on Bloodrock and Thornwood while Ludarm was shouting at them for sneaking where they didn't belong.

'We need to talk with you, Lud.' Bloodrock said breathlessly, probably because of Charger, 'It's important.'

'It is, Lud.' Thornwood agreed just as breathless as his brother.

'Okay get off 'em, Charger.' Ludarm said, 'Now, what's so important that you had to crawl through the ventilation shaft to talk to me about?'

Neither twin responded at first, they were taking deep breaths to fill their lungs with air.

'Its that Malakarian we picked up.' Bloodrock said swiftly, 'We think he's a fucking necromancer. He's got a book of death in his room and bones in his rucksack, Gods know, what all else he's got.'

'Hardly a case to say he is one but still we'll check him out.' Ludarm said, 'Thorn, you do a sweep, check his magical abilities then we'll take him down, only if he is one though, got it?'

'I already tried, Lud.' Thornwood replied, 'It's like he has some wall up around around his person preventing any of my searches from finding anything. I'd need him to do magic while I'm scanning it.'

'I've never heard of a mage that could do that.' Kristopher said, 'It's impossible unless he was wearing some blackiron but that drives mages insane. It doesn't just drain them, it destroys their ability to think.'

'He could have found some way to prevent scanning magic.' Charger said trying to find some answer to the phenomenon.

'No one can block magic's abilities without blackiron and that is a very rare substance in the first place.' Thornwood said confidently.

'Don't be so sure about that, Thornwood.' Kristopher said quickly, 'Legend says there was a species that was invulnerable to almost all magic.

'Are you suggesting he's from that species?' Ludarm asked, 'Cause he looks normal to me.'

'No, I'm simply saying he could have found a way to block magic without blackiron on him.'

'How come I've never heard of any species like that, ever.' Bloodrock asked

'The Captain and I found these text over 140 thousand years ago.'

'I thought the Captain was one hundred thousand years old.' Charger said while placing his hand on his chin to think this out.

'one hundred thousand confirmed years.' Ludarm said, 'He has been projected to be over 200 thousand years old.'

'What was the name of the species you spoke of?'

'Lochan Snith, and they only seemed affected by elemental magic.'

Silence fell over the room, not by what was said but over what they were going to do next. Weariness was overcoming each of them slowly. Every one of these men had been soldiers and soldiers have some unspoken contract between them. Kristopher needed to report back to the Emperor but he wasn't sure if there was a way to.

'Let's get some sleep, boys, cause tomorrow we got some exploring to do.' Ludarm said solemnly, 'We'll talk later.'

Each one filed out slowly, Each was grateful went to their respective bunk. Grateful to have been dismissed but sleep eluded them as they were on their bunks staring at the one right above it, except for Charger who slept solidly. He slept with no problem. Except the fact that he was hungry and there was no extra food from the cook.

Kristopher's thoughts kept fleeting over to the city of embers and fire being frozen. The way the ice crawled up the buildings that were still standing. Ice magic, such beautiful sculptures could be created from Ice. Carved by hand of course, no one could create ice. It had been attempted but the project never went anywhere. No living thing could wait, if it was magic, how was it done? Moreover who has the power to create ice? Legend says that only one draconis could and he was the god of all draconises!

Kristopher's thoughts stopped in high traffic he instantly knew what was wrong. He stood up and walked out of the room. He turned left and walked down to the crew sleeping quarters. He stood next to each passenger room looking at each for one face in particular.

Chapter Six

Rediscovery

The Falcon born from those who swore their lives and blessed honor

Was blessed by the Gods and released from chains and iron collar.

He is held aloof in continuity and by history, revered.

For preserving peace through strength, his wings now spread across

Ten thousand years

For each of those and one year more,

The Gods have smiled upon the Core,

From the Malarkarian coast, to the Eastern sands.

By sword, by bow, or by bare hand.

So it's been and shall remain,

Though many are born, few are 'trained.'

Soldiers they shall remained

Wolves to loose when war is waged!

-The poem of the Imperial Marine Corps

Smith Tekal of Malakaria

Year 986, Operation Ocean Snake 8,000 meters of the Mugal coastline. Private Stronghold was reading his equipment for an assault. The ship was heaving slightly and he was nervous, deadly nervous. He pulled his sword out of its scabbard and looked down at it. Perfect, as always. He glanced back over his equipment; crossbow, twelve bolts, sword, and shield, that's my assault gear.

'Hey, Private.' His sergeant said, 'Nervous?'

'Yes, sir, but I'll manage.' Max responded honestly.

'You were the best recruit the 13th got this year, and I can see why.' He said, 'Just keep to what you were taught.' and he turned and walked off.

'Hey, Max, Ready for your first assault?' His squadmate, Luke Fasthands. He was tall and thin while his voice was deep and ominous.

'Ready as I'll ever be, You?'

'I'm ready. See ya on the beach.' And he went with his gear off to the skiffs.

Max gathered his gear and left towards the skiffs. A few soldiers glanced at him with pity, His regiment was landing on the beach head first. A few less said good luck, He needed to focus on what was coming.

He crossed on to the skiff with ease, his captain stood near the back going over the tactical map. Twelve men of over four hundred in the first assault on this beach head. These Mugs will meet the teeth of the wolves. The skiff was lowered from the main ship and they cast off. Max adjusted his helmet and made sure that his crossbow was unstrung.

A spear sized arrow thudded off port side of the skiff they were on and exploded under water. They were propelled forward a little bit and started to row faster. The Captain went completely ballistic, yelling as loud as he could.

'They got a C26 ballista up over that rise.' He yelled through a small rock that was magically enchanted to connect with the other skiffs, 'That's our first priority once we take the beach.'

Once Land was beneath their feet, Max threw oil on the skiff and threw lit it on fire. Looking towards the cliff face, He swung his shield down to his left arm and began running forward. His squad was spread out and moving up the beach head fast. The beach had over 300 meters between the cliff face and the water line. Obstacles were thrown hap hazardously to stop any siege equipment that would be beached, too bad no siege equipment were landed, yet.

A mass of black arrows began to rise from atop the cliff face. The arrows were coordinated to land on their position. Max guessed about 150 archers were up there. They looked like a cloud except clouds didn't strike fear into soldiers.

'Take cover!' his Sergeant yelled even though his men were already doing so.

The arrows weren't arrows, they were bolts. Crossbowmen had taken to the cliff top. Barbed wire was positioned on the top of a foothill, that's where the best cover would be. The siege traps would provide cover against the bolts. His squad ran for the the foothill with an increased speed.

Bolts were falling around them as they charged the beach. Max watched as three bolts slammed into the neck and chest of a squadmate. Max dropped down on the beach next to his squad's engineer. He looked at Max, fear apparent in his face. Shit, he's frozen. At least, he wasn't as much of a target as Dan would be. Max pulled the charges away from him and loaded a goner bolt onto his crossbow and aimed at the high cliffs. He admired the engineering that went into the goner bolt. A small but powerful powder was placed on the inside of the hallowed bolt.

A small group of Mugs were standing close together dead ahead of him. Idiots. Max fired his shot and ducked down. A few seconds later, blood rained down upon the Mugals as a team of sharpshooters blew up.

Commander Ni'Hong of the Mugals eye's shot up towards what sounded like a lightning strike. He saw his best and favorite sharpshooters rain down upon their comrades. His third son was in that team, and now his temper was rising to the surface yet didn't show on the surface. It was tradition not to show emotion on the battlefield, yet was hard not to.

'Captain Ka'hong!' He shouted after a minute.

'Yes, Sir?' His second son asked as instructed.

'Take your soldiers to the beach and slaughter those Cornees.' He ordered quickly.

'Sir! They will turn the slaughter on that assault! We can't risk our forward engagement troops should the line break!'

'Captain Ka'hong, you will lead your soldiers into battle and take down the enemy before the line breaks!'

'Yes, Commander Ni'hong.' As he turned to his legion to give orders.

The battle will turn, now. I will destroy the invaders with no quarter.

'Ropes!' Max yelled as soldiers threw ropes to climb down on.

The barbed wire fence hasn't been destroyed yet. Why would they send out their defenders? All Mugal officers had a small cape and their commanding officer's is always blue.

Max's began aiming at the top of the cliffs hoping to see the ropes' purchases. He knew they had to be somewhere. He fired a few bolts at soldiers who wore capes. they were hard to find the differences between them. Most bolts found their mark while a few others didn't.

The Mugal captain saw a soldier, a regular firing down upon his officers. His comrades. His friends. He was kneeling behind the barbed wire with a bolt trained down on another officer. A rage risen from deep inside him. A hatred against this cornee soldier, I will make these stupid invaders pay. He thought as he drew his sword and cursed the cornee, he approached the barbed wire with malice about him.

Max watched as the man approached him. He would be considered handsome but the heavy sword in his hand and the curses that flew from his mouth made him cringe. Max's own sword flew into his hand and the crossbow fell to his side, Max left his shield covering his demoman. He cut straight through the barbed wire and the engagement was on.

The captain's sword flew as fast as a cat. Max blocked the thrust with his sword and countered with a overhand backhand swing. Steel ringing as the two swords slid down against each other. They, now, had a respect for the skill they were facing. The captain ran a series of lightning fast assaults against Max's iron defence. Max's defence was just as fast as the officer's.

The sounds of soldiers dying rose as the Mugal Defenders fell into combat with the assaulting Marines. The officer would not relent in his powerful attacks, The officer slammed an overhead blow against Max's weakening defence, his knees almost buckled. The officer swung against Max with a blow he couldn't withstand and neither could his sword. A definite crack rung across the beach but Max couldn't look at it at first because he was launched onto his back. he stilled held the grip firm but it would be less than useful against the man's unbroken sword. Lydia. I'm sorry.

Max rolled to avoid the first downward stroke of the sword. He kicked the captain's helm and rose to fight again. The captain went for an overhand stroke to kill Max. Max swung his sword towards the man's helm. The blades clashed again. A bolt slammed dead center of the man's chest. His eyes transfused on his chest. He looked up at Max, the man's eyes seemed to pierce him. Eyes filled with anger, confusion, and then nothing as he fell back onto the sand.

* Max jumped out of the bed and punched whoever was in his room. A solid smack as the fist landed on his upper jaw followed by a thud as the intruder fell to the hard oak floor. Light sleepers by force of habit. Of course when I was home I had to take sleep pills to prevent hurting Lydia. Oh, well.

Max was slower to find the candle wick than the punch that gave him the reason for the candle wick. He found it and the matches a few minutes later and was very surprised to see Kristopher's black stump and face on his floor.

This is going to be some of the loveliest explanation times ever. He thought grimly. Well he shouldn't be in my room this time of night. Max placed on his cloak and went to the deck. A small light had risen over the horizon, it held beauty that was seldom looked upon by men and when it was they were looking but not seeing.

The temperature rose as the sunlight fell upon his skin. The city's ice could be heard crackling under the heat of the risen sun. Max began to search for some other sign of life apart from a half asleep guard and on first examination couldn't find any. Max said the first thing he said everyday.

'Today is a good day, not because I want it to be-' Max was interrupted by another saying the morning mantra.

'-but because I'm here to see it.' Charger finished for him.

He had to marvel at how such a big guy could move so silently, especially on a ship. Max felt a surge of fear then it resided, they were unarmed but Charger wouldn't just beat him up for saying a not-so-well known poem.

'Max?' he asked peering around the back of Max's head, 'We were told you were killed.'

'I almost was but I was reanimated.'

'By a necromancer?'

'No, Azrul. She didn't kill me, she had me mortally wounded so my soul would float between realms.' Max explained as best as he could, 'I'm sworn to her now. I will be in need of your skills, soon.

'Yes, Max.'

'As far as you know, I'm Charles Nocates and Max is dead still, Okay?'

'Yes, Chuck.' He said sadly, 'What about Lud and the others?

'They'll find out, just not yet.' and Max turned and walked away cracking his back as he did so.

Charger stood looking at the back of that little man, happy that his friend had returned but dismayed at the orders he'd received from him. Max hadn't changed his habits, yet. Which is why he didn't follow Kristopher after he passed by his room.

He heard Kristopher get punched by the man and made sure Kristopher was still breathing but the man had turned out to be Max! In disguise, but still! He's alive and well and wants to kill a dragon. Lud wants to find out more about this Charles but Max probably only let his guard down because he thought he was alone. Lud won't find anything out now. Why was Max going to Rakuru anyway? He didn't know about the dragon, did he?

Second guessing himself Charger went down to wake cook up to get started on breakfast. I'm hungry and food is more important to killing a dragon than swords are, food keeps my strength up. Maybe cook will cook up the dragon after we kill it! What does dragon taste like? I need to find that the cook knows.

Kristopher awoke on the floor of Charles room with a black bruise forming on the left side of his face. Pain pulsing from it every other second and whenever Kristopher opened or closed his mouth. Charles had practically been awake when I walked into the room, no one can just know when someone else set only one foot on the floor. I'd only put a toe on the floor when he lit my face up. Dick.

Kristopher saw that he wasn't in the room and walked out and turned towards the deck when Ludarm walked right into the left side of Kristopher's face as he turned because Kristopher was walking fast and hard.

Kristopher felt like lashing out but such a thing would be fruitless, instead he let out a long string of curses that made Ludarm leap back in fright. He started rubbing his face trying to imagine what could cause a bruise the size of Charger's morning pancakes, which were a serving tray in size but almost the thickness of a deep dish cake.

'Ya done?' Ludarm asked as he quieted down, 'Cause two ships have spotted heading our way. One's Imperial.'

Kristopher stopped, he was the only one, as far as he knew, who was searching for the pirates. Maybe the empire is chasing the pirates who attacked Max's ship. It's logical to send a couple ships after pirates. Why did I not think of this? Kristopher doubled his pace to the stern.

Charger stood at the helm preparing for orders. He was armored for a raid with his Zweihander in its scabbard, It was a two handed sword even for Kristopher, yet this giant held this weapon one handed easily. Ludarm was reading his crossbow hear the railing on portside.

'It's the Shield.' Charles said to Loudmouth.

'It looks like her,' He replied straining to see the carving, 'too far to make out though.'

'It's her, I know it.'

'It is.' Thornwood said aloud.

'Crew stand down!' Ludarm yelled down the men busy arming themselves.

Charles simply waited till the ships stopped a few hundred feet out. He knew who was on the other ship, Navy Sergeant Dan Headstrong of the 11th Conradic Fleet and his special ops team five, what luck? Charles had his rucksack loaded onto the beach with the landing party. Ludarm had assembled 10 men to search the docks and nearby buildings for anything useful. He'd slip away from Dan for a while, He might recognize one of my habits, gods know Charger did!

Charles Conway sat in his usual spot, at his desk outside the Internal Headquarters. He was a first year recruit who did what first years do. They acted as secretaries, receiving and delivering messages. He was happy because his shift would soon be over, then Michael ran straight into the room shouting orders as he did so.

'Open this door! I need to speak with Commander Arazin.' He shouted leaving no trace of doubt to his intentions.

As soon as the door was opened he stormed to the communication branch of the headquarters. Silence followed his entry.

'Get me Commander Arazin now!' He shouted at the communications officer.

After a short delay, A hologram of Arazin appeared appeared on the screen. He was confused on the subject of the summons.

'Ah, Emperor, You requested my enlightening presence.'

'Nick, What do you know of the Draconis species?'

'They were dragons that were chained by Hortana, Azrul, Kontul, Bron, Kristopher, myself, and three others.'

'Name the other three.'

'Charles Nocates, Instral Ratar, And Krist Scorpio. They are dead now.'

'How many were chained?'

'Over one hundred were chained in various parts of the world.'

'One has escaped the chains.'

'Where!?' His hologram yelled.

'Rakuru.'

'Inform Kristopher if he isn't already dead and send word to the allies, especially Mortare and summon the first regiment of the Wolf army to defend Crassius Hold, I'll explain why when I get there.'

The hologram shut off immediately after that sentence was finished.

'Sir, What do you want us to do?' A captain on the floor asked.

'Maximus Stronghold profiled. Everything, his Personality, his friends, his training scores on the main screen, now.'

'Sir, yes, sir!' The entire room responded in unison.

After a few hours of people pulling through all the files on Max. They had profiled everything that was asked for and a few accounts on him by superior officers. It filled two boxes.

'Maximus Crassius Stronghold, Serial number: .98. Rank: Captain, Position Tactical commander of the 13th regiment, Marine. We have more files on Max than any other criminal in the entire system.' The Captain said in an informative tone. 'He was trained as a Regular Marine in the Northern Soran Train Camp. He graduated top of his class with 167.209.

'What do you mean "regular"?' Michael interrupted.

'We have Regular soldiers that make up the military during peace times. These men are often deployed throughout the empire maintaining law and order. Their number is very small so when we go to war we conscript many men to bulk up our army. Making our military very different from other nations. Scholars often mark this tactic as the reason we were able to build an empire in the first place.'

'If this is true, why was Max's unit called back three years before the Mughal War was decided?' The Emperor asked, 'The thirteenth Regiment was relieved from active duty.'

'The thirteenth was relieved from duty after the Battle at Blood Peaks. This is the official report. Last Sun, 2 1021, the 13th Marine Division bedded down in the Koran Mountain Chain. Mission: Follow the rumor of an enemy regiment in the area. The report goes on to say that they fought for thirteen days against four regiments. 75% of the regiment were killed or wounded in this battle.' The Desk sergeant said reading off of a report 'When he got back he still fought. According to speculation, Max murdered 7 different iron guild officials. John Conrad, Thompson Markitus, and Crad Ardman were the only ones he had direct contact with. No proof ever accumulated to convict him.'

'Sir, his payment records are phenomenal. Operated and maintained a large scale industry with an initial budget of 1,000 dinars.' A nearby Lieutenant said while poring over Max's files, 'How did he manage to hold his business while fighting rivals?'

'He was an emeritus and centurion of our army.' A sergeant said, 'denied the Pendant of Valor 4 times and the 6 Medals of Bravery he earned and denied, and the Iron Cross of Leadership, Denied!'

'Sir, Max seems our records of Max's business seem to be classified.'

'So, I order them you to open them.'

'Sir, this is an alpha bravo dick.'

The emperor glanced at the speaker.

'It means that this requires, a order of declassification by the Supreme Judge, You, Captain Nicotes, and the person who the file pertains to.'

Dan stood at the stern of his mid sized galley closing on the ship he was sent against. His suspicions were correct, he suspected that the other ship had found out about Max's death and sought the ones responsible for it. He was, in truth, chasing a rumor. That isn't why he was at the head of the ship though.

'Kristopher is here.' He said to himself, 'He'll have better intel than I have.'

Little did he know, Kristopher had about the same amount of knowledge on recent events, except he had visual on what had destroyed the city.

'Commander Kristopher! What has happened here?' Dan yelled after landing his ship on what remained of the docks.

'City burnt down.' He replied simply, Kris knew that Dan was Max's friend but there is always a reason to be cautious, and this could be one of those times, 'We're going after the perpetrator that caused it, why are you here'

'Admiral Kep sent me after Max's other ship, and what happened to your face?'

'Got jumped.'

'By a bull?' Dan asked looking at the massive bruise, 'Or maybe a rhino?'

'A malakarian who is currently missing.'

'Missing?' Ludarm asked now noticing the fact he's gone, 'We have to find him!'

'Get a team ready!' Dan called towards his ship, 'Is he armed?'

Kris took off towards the team that was searching for survivors or anything really. He counted 10 but it would be easy to slip away while everyone else is distracted. He's armed and he looks capable enough with that sword, no looks of incompetence in his face and a militaristic manner that he uses to compose himself, Kris thought. Ludarm loaded his crossbow and started to secure the ship with several other men. He discovered a crossbow had been stolen!

* 'Send a bolo out to Kris. He's to report any and all members of his party.'

HQ was full of life and urgency to achieve these orders and all the while no questions asked. The Emperor sat down on a chair that was unoccupied. The Administrative director sat down near him, curiosity burning within him.

'Sir, forgive me, but why the sudden urge to be overseeing Kris's case.'

'He's outmatched.' The Emperor responded

'By pirates? Sir, Kris can eliminate them blindfolded with his arms behind his back.' He said almost laughing, 'Kris has killed more than we know about.'

'True but there is another who knows of the Red Cast Crystals and is now pursuing them himself.'

'Kris can beat him.'

'Two of the Gods agree, he can't be beat by Coruel. I spoke with them'

'What angle are they playing?'

'They want Kris's equal.'

'Who is he?'

'He's unknown to us, except for the fact he's trained.'

'I'll start a file on him, sir.'

A figure walked quietly up the burnt streets, he stood unaffected by the stench of burnt flesh on the ground. His silhouette set against the midmorning sun behind him. He passed the only figure that made him stop, a mother using herself as shield to guard a small child in her arms. A memory stirred in the old malakarian[a][b] warrior as he wiped a small tear from his face.

Footsteps echoed across the silent empty streets. A lone man emerged from one of the allies. The newcomer's crossbow was at the ready in a second. The warrior's sword was drawn and they stood facing each other for a long moment. The warrior's shoulder began to shake followed by the newcomer's. Their lowered their weapons and started laughing.

'It's been a long time, Max.' The warrior said through the laughs.

'Not long enough, Soldier.' Max said smiling, 'Headstrong is behind me.'

'We'd best get moving then.' He responded

They started walking down the road away from the docks casually stepping over burn corpses and bits of buildings that cluttered the street. They stopped to see a band of survivors standing around what looked to be a refugee center. They stood in their grief and silently tended to the wounded. A mother with a long deep gash across her stomach walked up to the them. She handed a baby to Max and fell on to her side and died.

The baby seemed to sense her death and began crying, echoing across the silent square. Soldier gently wiped the tears and took the child from Max's arms and began to try to hush him.

'This is all too familiar for us, Max.' Soldier said quietly, succeeding in quieting him, 'Remember Plute?'

'Why did you join the army?' Max asked, 'You would have made a decent wolf and an even better sailor. You could have been very useful at my back.'

'Perhaps it is because the army is always in need of well trained soldiers among the farmers and countrymen.' he responded quickly, 'You fought on your lines as I fought on mine.'

'We can't keep this child, we don't have food for it.' Max said, 'I doubt it will survive a month with us.'

'I will keep it, Max, for now.' Gently rocking with the child.

They continued their march north. Avoiding the wreckage as much as possible.

* Footsteps echoed into the darkness as a lone figure walked the narrow walkway to a small stone altar surrounded in touches. The cloak disguised most of the stranger's features except for the soldiers which were broad and muscular. At this person's hip there was an imperial longsword.

Even behind the darkness there was movement, something large was moving. Rocks were being scrapped as the creature repositioned itself to see the newcomer.

'Ah, Nicolas, It has been too long.' Welcomed in a dried arid voice with a slight of amusement, 'You have that look again, Nicolas, what happened?'

'What happened?! A draconis escaped, Onnie!' Nicolas yelled into the darkness, 'And worst of all you knew this would happen! Max's death set the whole thing in motion! He was the only one who was standing in the way of that mining venture and he was killed, We're not prepared for this yet!'

'Azrul's new champion is on the draconis's heels, friend. Your protege's death was necessary to accomplish that.'

'New Champion? Max is her new champion? Are you insane?! Max is a master swordsman but he's no hero, he's….' Nicolas yelled emotion running rampant throughout his body, 'You told me years ago that he was not to be the one!'

'I did not choose him! The tricky bastard found a way to prevent my will from taking place. My dear boy, You would think that I would want the indomitable to carry my will. I did not kill him because my gift to him was already beginning to show.'

'You should have given me a heads up.' The Captain said angrily, 'Max is a target of interest of the Cornith Imperial Internal Protectorate, you think I wouldn't remember the code. I know Charles Nocates is the code name of your champion.'

The figure in the darkness opened his eyes and a red light replaced the flames next to the alter. Scraping of stone against metal as the figure repositioned itself and the figure drew it's full height hundreds of feet above the alter. It's voice seemed to make even the air feel dead and Nicolas stood unwavering.

'You're ordering your friends to guard the palace while Charles Nocates is rallying his friends to his aid, one is already there. You can not stop fate, more will join him.'

'Which friend?'

'One from his campaigning days in the north.' The figure's voice made the atmosphere come to a standstill.

* Kristopher stepped across the bridge and studied the two sets of book prints in the dust on the other side. Kristopher, Dan, and Ludarm were the only members of the scout party. A group of survivors pointed them towards the old stone bridge.

'Charles Nocates has got to be military.' Daniel said looking into the distance for some sign of them, 'You said he didn't seem the least bit sea sick on ship.'

'Yes, but this newcomer is what worries me the most.' Kristopher responded, Charles being a military made him more predictable but more experienced as well, 'Ludarm, you said you have beaten Stronghold once or twice, yes?'

'Once, but he put me through hell to do so.'

'Max tends to do that for everyone.' Daniel said with a smile on his face that fell into sadness, and he added under his breath, 'Godspeed, Max, Godspeed.'

Kristopher stood up and angrily kicked a rock down the trail, 'He was here about an hour ago.'

'He's heading north still, right?' Ludarm interjected

'Right, and there's also a draconis who went north.' Daniel pointed out, 'Rakuru is a city bound to the nation of Suburbia shouldn't we call this attack in. Or I could lead my rangers after them and be back in a week.'

'The Cornith empire tells the Suburbian Nation, which, if fact, has the largest military in the world, that a beast from old legends has destroyed one of their cities.' Ludarms replied skeptically, 'They'd sooner issue a declaration of war against the gods, Secondly that Charles may be a mage for all we know.'

'Good point, they have been preparing for war. We'd best head back to the ships, gents.' Kristopher said, 'Our presence here is both suspicious given the circumstances and a danger to the peace. We'll take the ships a few miles west and march a small party of twenty or so. This whole situation stinks'

Silently they watched as two small specs in the distance marched down the barren road. Ludarm felt a small pang of defeat as he watched them disappear in the forest.

* Lydia sat in the office where Max had spent hundreds of hours managing legions of demands and assorted work. She had spent the past two days pouring over all of the meticulous records Max stored away. Sitting in his soft chair she remembered her chastising him about how he spent too much time at work and not at home. She realized he'd spent all the time he could afford home as he could.

The detailed records show how he'd canceled six meetings with his father, fifty-five meetings with Supreme Command of the Marines, one hundred and four meetings with members of the Parliament and the House, and over five hundred common weekly meetings just to come home to put his daughter to sleep.

While gathering her thoughts, the door opened and Max's assistant Smith poked his head in.

'Mrs. Stronghold, Senator and Prince Crassius are here to see you.' He said in a soft voice.

'Senator and Prince Crassius?' Lydia asked confused and

'Max's cousin and brother are here to see you.' Smith restated, 'Your husband found them helpful to have around.'

'Please send them in.' She said composing herself.

Smith opened the door all the way and gestured for them to come in. A woman and man dressed in simple business clothes walked through and gave a small head bow to Lydia the door and sat down in front the desk. Max's brother was a Lieutenant in the National Guard, but looked exactly like his older brother which were a soft brown while Max's were a stone cold black. The lady had dark brown hair with fair skin, she had a fire in her brown eyes and an air of passion about her.

'Liddy, I haven't seen you so sad since we received news Max's platoon was taken prisoner by the Mugals.' Jacqueline said, tears welling up behind her eyes She shook their hands, accepted their hugs, and took the condolences and promises to see Max's killers would be made example of, 'Maxxie never spoke as passionately or held as much respect of anyone else.'

'Lydia, I am been informed that your… company stands behind you.' Anaster said in a formal unattached tone, 'We need to inform you that my late brother is more active in the government than anyone realizes.'

'Yes, business, Max speaks to the Parliament every First of Ceribium when he was alive or when he was off on duty his assistant read it to us. ' Jacqueline informed her, ' He began every speech reminding us why we create laws. For the betterment of the populus, weather it be in forms of tough love and kindness. Do you know of the CCA?'

'Max publicly supported it when it opened.' Lydia responded wondering what it was her husband actually did; Was he a simple iron worker as he said he was or was he a political and economic genius who prefered anonymity 'Please tell me the details of this program.'

'Max decided that the crime rate in the city was too high and proposed a program to reduce it. He designed the program to get people sleeping outside off the streets.' The Prince said, 'Max's plan also militarized citizens and put them into public service. City Watch, Lumbermen, Construction, and Conduitmen'

Lydia leaned back in her chair, Max played the government to protect Cass.

* Darkness as the moon rose from behind the mountains. The pine forest had fallen silent for the sunset but the darkness filled with life shortly afterward. The road from Rakuru was filled with soldiers. Kristopher looked on the twenty odd men following him, the guard looking into the forest looking for a sign of pursuit. The scouts spending extra time scouting out every crevasse ahead of them. Rakuru had placed everyone on edge and not just them. The Suburbian military had been gathered and they were everywhere. Squads securing the roads one every five miles or so. A platoon of archers positioned in each village. Even then the two men had marched religiously in the same direction with a trail of bodies to prove it.

'We need to keep heading for the mountains, we'll be entering the Ice Sheet but at least there will be no enemies searching out there,' Charger told the small council, pulling Kristopher's attention back, 'There are no villages this far west of the river. We'll have ample food supply in the woods at the base of the mountains and it seems our quarry keep pushing that way.'

'We're following them into certain death when we should be pulling out of Suburbia.' Bloodrock said almost angrily, 'The western mountains are home to the most treacherous cliffs and storms. When there are good days trolls hunt wary travellers on Hero's Pass and the ice sheet is home to wraiths.'

'Both are true but if we pulled out we will be caught and tortured by the Suburbians for being here. If we pushed further in we'll most likely come across a few dozen trolls.'

They all nodded in agreement, hope each knew hope was a long ways away. The winter was almost here and the draconis for all they knew was in the mountains watching them as they spoke.

'You need not be here but yet you are here among us. The character we are pursuing marches with along with a companion who we know nothing about into a land where everything seems to be set against them.' Kristopher paused to let his words affect them, 'You've seen the trail they left for us to follow, the wolves, the bear, the soldiers who dared stop them. They march for something but we do not yet know why. We've all heard the legends of this land and the countless heroes who fell here. The ice sheet isn't what it seems. There are things out there that defy explanation, A temple with warriors covered in ice, massive gorges that reveal ancient civilizations, birds that have adapted to the frozen terrain, and berries that only grow in the ice.'

'The legends have never said anything of the sort!' Bloodrock yelled at the old, one handed, fighter, 'You are a fool if you believe such ridiculous tales!'

'Not tales, son, Reports.' He chuckled back, 'The SFC launched an operation about two hundred years ago into the Ice Sheets. They called it, Operation Arctic Cat. The objective was to find the lairs of the trolls and give them some forced eviction. Initially we had promising results but the leader of the expedition, seeing the guaranteed promotion in the endeavor, pushed into the heart of the Ice Sheets.'

'How come the SFC didn't inform us.?' Daniel Headstrong asked, 'The ancient civilization may teach us what the culture knew, while providing another reason to destroy the trolls.'

'They did document a lot of their findings but they did uncover something else. The leader according to the only survivor unleashed some sentenial that brutally slaughtered most of the party. The last man destroyed it and brought it for study with the necessary findings and journals of his dead companions.' His grave voice explained, 'His progress back somewhat hospitable ground was slow. I believe it took him two years to reach Hero's pass and by then he had no armor, his sword was busted in two, and he was almost froze to death.'

The council was silenced by the story. Kristopher realized he had stood up during the explanation sat down. He realized how thirsty he really was after the fact and took a swig from his waterskin. Dan's brows were over his eyes and his lips were twisted in concentration.

'Who survived?' He finally asked, 'I mean, who could take that and still punch back?'

'I don't know, The SFC never released the names of the ones on the expedition or the maps that the companions had made.'

'Can't the Internal make the SFC hand over the details?' Thornwood asked quietly, 'I mean, the Internal has to have all the information it can to protect the Emperor.'

'In the Cornith Empire that is true, but since the Internal can't operate a team out of the country legally, The Special Forces Corps takes it up for us. That intelligence goes to the War Council and then they decide if it can be shared, and they decided we only get the outlines of the operation.'

They never noticed the movement outside of the camp. The figure broke cover and jogged north. The night sky seemed determined to give him no cover of darkness. The aurora of the northern sky seeped onto the land giving the trees shades of red, green, and blue. The beauty would have been stunning to the figure below but he cursed it.

* Soldier jumped down into the foxhole and together they pulled the cover across the hole covering it from unfriendly eyes. He rubbed his hands together to create heat. He knew that the pursuit had regained the time they had lost.

'Do not worry, son. They are not as strong as they look.' Max said, sipping his tea, 'Not one of them truly know of all the beast that roam the mountains. Hero's pass is a day away. Go to sleep.'

How does Max always know where he's going? It's as if he swallowed a detailed map of every area near here. Knowing Max's cheery disposition on asking questions about his past, Soldier went to rolled over and laid waiting for sleep to lay claim to him and a few minutes later it did.

In the dead of night, Maximus pulled out the bones called into the void. A few minutes later a face answered him, the skeletal mask of the Grim stared at him.

'Where is Azrul?' Max asked, Grim turned his head to one side, 'Of course she is, well, here's what I got. Update, Atum, tenth. My companion is becoming slightly aware of the communication Grim ability has. Pursuit is over an hour behind us and the pass is a full day away. I have a squad of ten rangers behind me led by a Sergeant Daniel Headstrong, Cornith Navy, subsidiary Rangers Corps. Daniel's prefered weapons are typically two-handed and swords. His fighting style leaves him open to a faster opponent but extremely capable against less experienced opponents.' Grim's head went back to normal, 'No, I don't plan on including him.' His head leaned forward, 'Because exile isn't his cup of tea, he's worked to hard for me to ruin it for him besides he would drag me kicking and screaming back if he knew.' His head finally leaned back, 'Yes, he's my best friend.'

Putting the bones back into his pouch. Max silently stepped out onto the cold snow blanket and covered the foxhole. The freshly fallen snow muffled every step he took and seemed to reflect the night sky. The arua from the sky above illuminated the the mountain skyline beautifully. The pine trees around him seemed to spire ever upward into the sky.

Soft crunching in the snow brought his attention to the world, as if on cue the light began to darken to a gray. He turned to the creature behind him. It stood eight feet tall, mangled with a thick fur coat, with long arms that went down to it's knees and three long claws on each of its hands. Silence entered between the two, Neither one of them moved until man Max began to sing to the silence around him and the forest seemed to bend around him. They charged each other.

'I am called to a place where no immortal choses to go.

My name shan't join the many that have fallen before,

I shall rise to see my name restored but I can't say no

As I turn away from the northern mountains to the shore.'

The sword flew into Max's hand in a heartbeat. Max countered an overhand blow and leaped like a cat to the creature's right. The creature rounded on him with a furious snarl swinging at his unarmored head. Max fell into a thrust while ducking his head. There was a satisfying crack as the sword broke a few of its ribs.

'My soul shall forever be mine and ever shall be unbound.

Life may seek to curse me and Death shall hold me down

I will not stop refusing their names till I am in the ground,

My sword shall be the light to meet any rambunctious clown.'

The creature reared back pulling his sword out of his hand. He backed up planning, strategizing, assessing the creature's strengths in his mind. Strong, quick, but not very smart. Max drew both of his daggers that he kept at his waist and dodged the beast's charge. Seizing his chance Max stabbed the hind quarters of the creature. The beast fell wrenching the dagger from his grip and with his backside against a tree with a loud crack as the dagger broke. The creature's last view was of the second dagger smashing through it's eyes.

'I am but a pawn in large a chess game.

The only piece to have survived the fight

They shall hold my name with hate and blame

But it will be my choosing and my might that bites.'

With the final verse Max cleaned his sword and his remaining dagger and sheathed them. He stood above the fallen creature, staring at the peace that surrounded it. The grey that had taken the forest made the creature seem to be part of the landscape. Turning to the south he smiled.

'You never were one for stealth, Docaniin.' Said Max to the darkness, 'You never could sneak up on me.'

'Clever bastard. How do you always know? Even my magic doesn't slip by you!' A wheezy voice yelled at him, 'Do you sense my magic? No, even I can't sense magic, You can hear my breathing? That's it! You can hear my breathing! I should breathe less. Damn marines being trained to hear breathing and things. What else does the marines teach you? Did they teach you to know if a man is lying?'

'I can't see you.' reminded Max. Instantly remembering the spell Dacaniin undid it. Instantly a weathered blonde, bearded man appeared in the shadows, 'You forget that you haven't taken a bath in… How many years now? Twenty? Sixty?'

The Blond man ran his hand through his long, greasy blonde hair. Smiling to himself as if a joke had been passed. He walked passed Max as if nothing had happened and stopped by the creature and laughed a wheezy laugh. He was a pale, thin, and tall man who had endured solitude for many years.

'Troll came to fight you, I see, bit off more than it could chew, eh? Why are you coming back here after all these years?' Asked the blonde man then began rambling, 'You're exiled like me! No, you are too honorable for that. You need a wizard to help you with your business, no, I already taught you my business tricks. You're on leave! Yes, That's it! You are visiting me on leave!'

Max stopped moving as a sad smile crossed his face as he remember old memories, Cass's first steps, the war, his father, to his wife and their wedding. He didn't even notice the tear running from his eye. All the troubles he'd faced in his life seemed so far away. The grey around him turned into a light blue as Max realized Docaniin had stopped and was waiting for a reply.

Chapter Seven

Ice

"The Lord of the Sword is the only realm that can be claimed by anyone, yet the Throne sits empty as it has been for millions of years. Why? Because the throne requires the person to hold themselves to an unbreakable code of rules and honor. The Throne was first built by the Ancient Nords predating that of Azrul herself. It was filled only one time since then, a Malakarian soldier held it and the Malakarians were united whilst he was there. Many claim that the Throne is a myth and could not exist. This claim is back by the fact that it is only referenced by the Ancient Nords and The Book of Death which only the Champion of Death can read. The Champion of Death's seat has sat empty for as long as I've been alive."

-High King Arthmisicus Barthration Crassius

Eight kings before the First Age

Operation Ocean Snake, year 991.

Captain Bluntfist stood a mile away from the city surveying the battlements. Men scurrying into position before him, They're undermanned. He thought to himself. Five sergeants he had personally picked stood around him. Each one of these men he trusted with his life because he knew that these men would not fail any task he set them on.

'Irongut start building siege weapons on the right flank. Witburn help em.' He said and two of his men left with a salute, 'Firehead, levy some earthworks in front of the siege weapons and prepare for some skirmishers comin' your way. Quickeyes I want you to lead your men to the left flank and set up some traps for them then start with earthworks behind it.' Another two walked out with a salute.

'Stronghold, you'll be headin' up the front with the first siege. Get yourself extra granados cause your punchin' a hole and leading it through. You'll be entering their slums and cuttin' your way to midtown. We'll be following ya when you clear the breach and signal. The Legionnaires will be here in four days. Do not make us use them.'

The final sergeant saluted him and walked down to his unit. Bluntfist stared after the final man, That kid's got the courage to rival demons and is just as fierce. Command says that, He's a regular but, Gods, he don't like officers, Can't stand 'em, he views officers the same way veterans do. Like their all brainless airheads. But when he's given an order and it counts. Damn! He's good!

Galloping hooves took his attention to the road behind him, as twenty riders brought their horses to a stop then dismounted.

* 'Able Company! Fall in! we've got the headpoint, demomen you're up!' Sergeant Stronghold yelled to the men around him, 'Our job is to secure the inside of the wall till Uniform takes our place. We'll be following a street called 'Ulgidas' to this square and then Hold it. Check your weapons, Any Questions?'

'When is the Empire going to get reinforcements out here?' A soldier in the crowd asked.

'The Legion is on it's way.' Someone else answered him.

The men began to disperse, slowly at first but then as a stream. Max's friend, Fasthands, walked up to him. His confusion evident in his face. Max knew the question but for that he had no easy answer.

'Hey, Sergeant, why are we on point again? This is our eighth time on point since the Landings at Tal'cula. Do they have something against us? Or is Able first in, last out in any situation.'

'All I know is that captain Bluntfist wants us on the headpoint.' He answered with a sigh, 'First in, Last out is not for me to say, marine.'

Instantly a horn sounded. Max's looked back to the source, That's the council's horn, Max thought, Why are we being brought back? He started back to Bluntfist's tent and noticed the horses tethered outside. Irongut stopped Max as he was walking.

'Looks like we got a Lord standing over us now.' He said bitterly.

'It may not be that bad.' Max said as they entered the tent, instantly recognizing Lord Catorrat, 'I take that back.'

As a lord, Catorrat was free to go in between units and fight with them if he so chose but they could not change leadership of the unit. Catorrat seemed to forget these boundaries but knew them well enough to know when they suit him. Now, it seems, like he's here to fight.

'These are officers.' Captain Bluntfist said to the man who was seated at his desk with a slight hint of irritation.

'These men are Sergeants! This is unheard of! The War-council will not approve of this!' Lord Catorrat yelled, 'Where are your intellectual men? Officers lead the men into battle, not these imbeciles! Get your actual officers! Are you deaf, now! I command you to!'

'You forget yourself, Catorrat' A Sergeant said, 'You have no authority over any man in uniform. I stand witness to an attempted usurpation of our captain, Bluntfist. Anyone else?'

'I am Arthemius Coridius Catorrat. Lord of Amway. I know not of who you are. Who are you to speak before me? You are a welp of some whore.'

'I am a soldier. I take orders from my captain,' Sergeant Stronghold said to him in a passive tone, 'You forget the laws when they do not suit you. You call yourself names we reserve for good men and you insult those you deem below you, I call you a coward, a liar, and a fraud.'

Catorrat's sword was drawn before anyone else could speak. He swung an overhead blow to the sergeant but he was just too quick. The sergeant sidestepped right out of the sword's path, leaving Catorrat stumbling out of the tent. Soldiers around stopped to see the commotion. Stronghold followed him.

The fury behind the strokes that followed and the ease of the man who avoided them was monumental. Deadly blows that would cause most men to draw weapons evaded with ease. After a few swings went at him in the public setting Catorrat's blind anger subsided as the humiliation really took effect.

'I challenge you to a dual! I will make you eat your words!' Catorrat shouted to the Sergeant, 'I will make you pay for your insolence!'

'I accept your challenge.' He responded is a calm voice, 'If you are willing to show up to it.'

'Stronghold, my tent now! Everyone else, get to your positions.' Bluntfist said sternly. Max followed him into the tent. Now empty of people that's when he rounded on him, 'I like the fact you protected me but military law is only quotable with an offense!'

'Sir, with that rebellious display to him, we have hindered the likelihood of his ordering us around. Thus preventing an untrained mind from taking the helm of command here like he has in the past, and he won't fight me, he'll withdraw his challenge once he gets wind of who I am.'

Bluntfist threw his hands up with a angered sign, he disliked Max's logic but it was logical.

'I'm not worried about what he'll do to you, I'm worried what command will do once they read the report on how Cotorrat died.'

* A solid white blanket engulfed the trees extinguishing the fires that they had spent two hours setting up. The howling of this wind could drown out the screams of war, Dan thought bitterly, Then government's main function would be to keep the populus warm, not fight wars. He unconsciously pulled at his beard which was now frozen. He turned towards the men behind him and rubbed his hands together. They were looking at him for an answer or some show of confidence.

Kristopher stood beside him looking into the white blanket of snow. He studied in the gaps that did show the a ridge approximately a mile away. He started forward leaving his companions to train in his steps. They marched after the old one handed warrior.

* The Camp quieted down as the darkness grew deeper around the walls. A certain menace came that seemed to force the everyone to bed around the same time. The moon's rise over the eastern ridges gave light to the dull forest that grew between the ridges. A flag flew in the pale moonlight against a black blanketed sky occasionally making a whipped sound as the cold mountain wind picked up. In the southwest corner of the camp there was a rather large keep.

The captain pace on a balcony that oversaw the camp below, the Surburbian Nation was looking for someone, no anyone to place their sword against, The Captain thought, How long before Kristopher and the others are discovered? When will the Surburbians find Kristopher? It is highly unlikely for Kristopher to be caught but still there is a chance they will. It is more likely that they will be caught if they attempt to leave the nation but still.

'Messenger, tell the Council that they have my vote.' He said his trusted messenger boy in front of him, 'Pull them out.'

* After a few miles of trotting in waist deep the party came to a halt in front of a cave. Cold winds and the veil of snow nearly made it impossible to see the cave, only Thornwood and Bloodrock saw the cave. Relieved, their first instinct was to enter the cave but Kristopher stopped them.

'Ready weapons.' He said to the men, as he drew his crossbow and entered just under the cave roof. Dan walked past him to a boulder on the ground and crouched next to it. His Rangers began to fall in behind the various boulders on the edges of the cave.

Silently they began to march forwards one moving at a time. Slowly making progress deeper into the cave. Bats fluttered about above them, irritated by the fires they had lit on torches. The snow and cold had left them as they entered deeper into the cave. A voice that seemed to come from everywhere echoed throughout the cave.

'Hold, and lower your weapons!' A low, deep voice shouted to them, 'You are trespassing on Imperial business.'

'Identify yourself!' Kristopher yelled to the voice.

'Kristopher Martinius, Imperial internal.' It sounded back, 'You can not operate outside the Empire.'

'I order you to Identify yourself!' Headstrong yelled facing deeper into the cave.

'Sergeants can not order captains, Sergeant Headstrong, You should know this well' It said mockingly. 'But you are SFC therefore I am compelled to give you my authorization.'

'Prove rank, then Serial.' He said to the darkness.

'Rank: r0103-m13, Code 11-41/M1.' It said, 'Marine, Captain.'

Dan froze in place. That's Max's Identification! He's dead! It can't be him, He thought.

'Bullshit!' He yelled, 'Come be recognized.'

A man walked around a rock and stood tall. The light from the torches showed a dark haired, tanned skin of a muscular man standing about 6'2". Dan brought the torch closer to reveal black, cold eyes with a scar that ran down just below his lip, on the left side. Everyone of those features were Max's.

'What's the matter Dan?' He said with the same slight smile as Max would have, 'You look like you've seen a ghost.'

As quickly as he appeared in front of them he departed into the shadows deeper into the cave. Bloodrock rushed forwards, torch in one hand sword in the other, chasing him. Kristopher charged after him.

As if heard minded everyone started to run deeper into the darkness. The cave eventually widened into a massive chamber with stone pillars stretching from the floor into darkness. Each one carved with great detailed depictions of many things. Flowers, weapons, civilization. All centered around a bone clad figure.

A voice rang out from the darkness.

'It is not necessary for you to be here any more.' Max's voice sounded from the darkness, 'A can has been opened that will be destructive here. Do you wish to die? In this godforsaken part of the world. It's not as if the gods intended for you to be here. The world isn't as young as we first were told.'

'The gods built many societies in our past however they were destroyed by something. Most scholars would argue internal conflicts and theologians would state that they lost the gods' favor, I disagree.' The voice echoed across the caverns, coming from everywhere and nowhere, 'The histories of the world were preserved by the ancient nords, practically untouched vaults of knowledge and power left unspoiled when the world was put to the torch.'

[a]Shouldn't malakarian be capitalized. You've the mistake(?) a few times.

[b]Eh


End file.
